Frozen Dreams SQ
by SwanMillsFiction
Summary: (SwanQueen version of the original fic from chapter 7 on). Regina is walking alone in the park when a mysterious figure comes to join her in her solitude. A broken spirit just like her own, finds an ally in the former Evil Queen. Can their frozen hearts find the way to rebuild their dreams and not shatter in the process? Warning: Expect OOC. * SQ vs FQ *
1. Chapter 1

***Disclaimer*** I own nothing. OUAT-FROZEN femslash.  
***Pairings:** Swan Queen, Frozen Queen and Red Swan.

* * *

**FROZEN DREAMS  
chapter 1**

* * *

Regina had left the diner and was walking alone in the park after Robin Hood had reunited with his wife. Emma had brought her back from the Enchanted Forest and by doing that, she destroyed Regina's second chance at a possible happy ending. "Like mother, like daughter." The brunette sniffed and wiped a tear from the corner of her eye as she sat in one of the lonely benches facing the lake.

A chilly wind was blowing and she wrapped her arms around herself in a shiver. Not only was her heart cold again, but also the weather was becoming unforgiving. It wasn't a normal wind, however, and Regina could almost taste the magic swirling in the ambient. "What is this magic?" She mumbled and got up from the bench to walk toward the lake.

The moon was bright above her head and reflected a beautiful image over water. Regina looked down and saw her face reflected, quite beaten, with reddened eyes and traces of tears that had already dried on the sides of her cheeks. "Pull yourself together. You deserve much better than a silly romance with some thief." She told herself to repress the pain, but her tears continued flowing; heart not listening to what her brain was telling.

A glistening tear fell from her cheek and landed over water, and Regina watched as the whole lake began to freeze. "What's happening?" She was stunned.

A blue and white glow started to emerge from the surface and Regina witnessed how ice rising from the lake turned into a lady dressed in royal attire. She looked from bottom to top at the woman in sky blue silk and she knew this lady could only come from their fairy tale land. "Looks like Miss Swan brought another souvenir from her honeymoon with the handless wonder." The brunette muttered and prepared herself for the worst; magic tickling her fingertips.

"Who are you?" Regina asked in a firm tone. "Who are YOU?" The other woman asked in return, mimicking Regina's tone. She was clearly not in the best mood after breaking free from her imprisonment.

"I am your Majesty, Queen of the Enchanted Forest." The dark woman said in regal manner. She didn't feel much like that anymore but, judging by the looks of the other lady, it would make more sense than presenting herself as Mayor of Storybrooke.

Sapphire eyes stared in suspicion and eyed her up and down, trying to make something out of her strange modern attire. "My name is Elsa, Queen of Arendelle." The younger woman answered in a similar regal fashion. "I'm sorry but the Queen of Arendelle is Anna. I've never heard of an Elsa." Regina went in her memories. As Queen, she had knowledge of every realm's rulers and she had never heard of one with that name.

Elsa felt irritated by her comment but at the same time was conflicted. She looked down to the frozen water and brought her hands to her chest. "That's because they banished me after discovering I had magic." The blonde said with sadness.

Regina looked closely at her gesture and felt sympathy for the broken girl before her. She kind of reminded her of herself when she was younger and hopeless; trapped inside her mother's leash. And then she remembered Zelena who was dumped like a piece of garbage, all because she didn't suit Cora's needs. Not being wanted or accepted by your own family, for who you were, was a terrible fate and she couldn't relate more to this dethroned Queen. "I'm sorry." Was all Regina could tell her.

"This isn't the Enchanted Forest. Where am I?" Elsa asked with confusion as she looked at the surroundings. "No, it's not. You are in Storybrooke." Regina replied and removed her black gloves from her hands. "Would you like to come home with me?" Regina offered. She knew well how it felt like to be an outcast.

"It's getting colder." The brunette noted. "The cold doesn't bother me... Actually, it is my fault the lake has frozen." Elsa shrugged and offered an apologetic smile. "But the night is falling and I think you could use a warm bed after the trip you've just made." Regina extended a hand to her. "Come."

Elsa looked at the hand warily but took it. Regina somehow inspired her confidence and she stepped outside the frozen lake and immediately retrieved her hand from Regina's. "Thank you." She said with a faint blush on her cheeks. "You're welcome." Regina half smiled.

The mayor noticed how with every step they made the grass beneath them turned to ice, but the girl's hand had felt warm inside hers. It was something she didn't really pay much mind to, but Elsa did. Her magic was too unpredictable and she lived with the fear of having involuntary outbursts that might harm people she didn't want hurting.

"What is that thing?" The blonde asked with curiosity, looking at the black Mercedes Regina was headed to. "It is a car… rriage from this world." The brunette answered warmly and opened the passenger door for her. "This world?" Elsa asked in bewilderment while getting inside. "Yes. You crossed dimensions, but I will explain that later." Regina responded and turned the key to start the engine, what made the blonde jump in her seat from the spook of the un-familiar noise.

Regina smiled gently and drove the way to 108 on Mifflin Street to bring her new guest and provide her a warm bed. She was still upset after meeting lady Marian, so focusing on this new resident of Storybrooke helped her get distracted from the hurt. It also helped they were resembled broken spirits and she thought it was best to become allies, rather than enemies.

Regina parked the car and went to open the door for Elsa, but when she looked at the blonde she noticed she had fallen asleep during the ride and her eyes stared a little too long at the sleeping woman. _How beautiful. _The mayor thought and immediately shook her head to bring her mind back from wherever it had gone to momentarily. "Elsa." Regina squeezed lightly on her shoulder to awaken her.

Elsa wasn't used to being touched and she immediately grabbed onto Regina's forearm and her magic started to swirl around it. Ice began to cover Regina's entire arm as the girl tried focused her blurry sight. "Majesty! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you!" Elsa cried out feeling guilty and embarrassed as she retrieved her hand.

"It's alright, Elsa." Regina told her and hovered her left hand over the frozen right, to make ice melt and she could flex her fingers without a problem. "You can use magic?" Elsa's eyes opened widely. "Yes. Now, let's get inside, dear." Regina offered her hand again and Elsa smiled shyly as she took it.

Both Queens went inside the manor and Elsa's eyes couldn't stop from going all around the place. It was very different from what she was used to see, but with some decorative accents that kept a resemblance to the Victorian style she had in her own palace.

"Your castle is quite beautiful, Highness. A little small, but charming non-the-less." Elsa told her as her hand caressed the cushion of the sofa she was sitting in. "It's Regina. And it doesn't feel as small when you're living in it alone." Regina shared with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Regina? But you said you were the Queen of the Enchanted Forest… Isn't that Eva?" Elsa immediately stood up and put her hands forward, magic swirling around them. Her life in Arendelle had all but taught her not to trust in anyone.

"She is since long dead. I was King Leopold's second wife." Regina told her and grimaced at the memory. That had been by far the worst chapter of her life and she didn't like remembering.

"But if it makes you feel better to attack me, go right ahead. I no longer care what becomes of me." Regina said tiredly and leant against the cream colored wall behind her.

Elsa looked at Regina with confusion and lowered her hands. The ice that had begun covering wooden floors started to fade and she slowly walked closer to the brunette.

"I'm sorry… it's just… difficult for me to trust." She said and felt incredibly bad for being rude with her hostess.

"I can actually relate to that." Regina sighed. "Would you still like a room?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yes. I'm sorry about that outburst, Regina." The blonde offered an apologetic smile while she rubbed her left arm with her right hand in guilt. "I find it difficult to control this." She said as she looked at her hand that still glowed white, though more dimly now.

Regina nodded and signaled the lady to follow after her. They moved upstairs and the brunette lead her to the guest room. She showed her where the blankets and towels were and even let her borrow one of her silk pajamas. This woman was royalty just like her and so Regina summoned her best for the younger woman to wear.

"Sleep well." Regina said after showing her how to turn off the lights and leaving the room.

* * *

In the morning, the smell of coffee traveled the air and Elsa's nostrils picked up on the scent. She slowly opened her eyelids and started to follow the alluring fragrance downstairs, not even bothering to make herself presentable for her hostess. They weren't in their fairytale land and formalities were kind of _unnecessary_ so early in the morning.

She peeked her head into the kitchen and watched as Regina began cracking eggs to make an omelet. "Good morning." The blonde said shyly from the entrance.

"Did you have a good sleep?" Regina asked her without turning around, as she was paying careful attention to her perfect breakfast.

"The best ever." Elsa said while she stretched and yawned.

"I'm glad to hear that." Regina told her and smiled faintly.

The doorbell interrupted silence in the manor and Regina asked Elsa to help her with the omelet so she could attend to the person calling. "I have… never…" Elsa was saying when Regina completed for her. "Cooked, I figure." Regina wasn't shocked because such was the life of a born regnant. "Could you please attend to the door for me?" Regina asked instead. "Indeed I could." She answered politely and made her way to the entrance.

She turned the knob an opened the door to greet the visitor and a certain blonde looked at her from top to bottom and then up again. Emma saw messy hair and silk grey pajamas she knew belonged to the mayor; a piece Henry had shared with her so she could wear something different for a change, back when she just came to Storybrooke herself.

Emma's brow furrowed in disgust and she took a step forward trying to look behind the younger woman.

"Ummm... Hi. Is Regina home?" The older woman asked dryly.

"Yes. And it is her _Majesty_." The younger blonde answered sharply and sized the other woman as well.

Emma rolled her eyes and remembered two days before when Regina had said the same thing to her. Well, not Regina, the Evil Queen from the Past. _Wait a minute! Who is this new chick in town and why did she refer to Regina as her Majesty? Could it be someone from the past? Fuck!_ Emma realized she never went to check if the portal had closed completely after they left. _Crap! I'm in even deeper shit._ Emma said inside her head.

"I need to speak to her." She pushed her aside and started calling for Regina.

Emma picked up on the smell of food and knew just were to find the mayor. She went into the kitchen and called Regina's name again, with Elsa running behind her enraged telling her what a ruthless peasant with absolutely no manners she was.

"Miss Swan... Inviting yourself over, how lovely." Regina said sarcastically as she dried her hands with a towel and turned off the stove.

"I didn't come for breakfast. I need to talk to you." Emma told her slowly. "In private." The mature blonde spared a glance at the young woman with arms crossed.

"Whatever you have to say, you can say it in front of... my friend, unless it concerns Henry." Regina said with fake serenity, brow furrowing.

"Okay… Who the hell is this... person?" Emma asked angrily as she pointed at Elsa with a hand, clearly bothered by her presence.

"Regina, why do you let a peasant speak to you with that tone?" Elsa protested and moved to stand beside the brunette. "That is no way to address royalty." Elsa scolded, feeling for some reason highly upset by the other woman's intrusion.

"Seriously? Who are you, little miss princess brat?" Emma muttered.

"How dare you! I'm Elsa, Queen of Arendelle. Show some respect, commoner!" The younger woman proclaimed.

"What the hell? She's real, too?" Emma turned to look at Regina incredulously.

"I could show you just how real I am!" Elsa pointed at her with a finger but involuntarily sent several crystals of ice flying in direction of the savior. But Regina was ready for an outburst like that and she used her magic to turn the stalactites into snow as they traveled the air and allowed them to hit Emma in her face and chest painfully.

"Hey! Let it go!" Emma complained as she covered herself with her hands. "I came here to apologize, Regina." The older blonde blurted as she cleaned her blue leather jacket with one of Regina's towels. "About last night. I really didn't know who she was." Her tone was softer this time and her gaze apologetic.

"Get out of my sight before I regret sparing your life." Regina yelled with a broken voice, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Regina, please." Emma could feel her own eyes filling with water. "We can't be like this. Think about our son." Emma pleaded.

"GET OUT!" Regina yelled and Emma turned around with hesitation to leave the building but did as Regina ordered.

"What was all of that?" Elsa put a hand over Regina's shoulder gently.

"Emma Swan, that's what happened." Regina's voice was gritty while she continued crying.

* * *

***Note* **Elsa may appear prissy/annoying in the beginning but that's because she just got out of a fricking urn and is defensive.


	2. Chapter 2

* I'm astonished with the quick response and positive enforcement! TY!  
* Happily surprised to find so many Frozen Queen shippers! SQ vs FQ soon.

* * *

**FROZEN DREAMS  
Chapter 2**

* * *

Regina's voice was gritty while she continued crying after her confrontation with Emma. This woman always managed to bring out the worst of her and she hated she couldn't really bring herself to harm her. So much had Regina changed since she left the Enchanted forest and some times it was a burden than she had a conscience now.

"Is she the reason why you were crying by the lake?" Elsa asked her with genuine concern. "Yes." She answered weakly.

"Would you mind sharing? Some times it is good to have someone to talk to." The blonde asked shyly and was hopeful Regina would open up to her. For some reason, she needed to hear her story. She looked just as broken and she felt herself.

"With one condition." Regina wiped a tear from the corner of her eye and went to serve the omelets on each plate. "Anything." Elsa looked closely.

"Please make yourself presentable." Regina pleaded and the younger woman hadn't blushed redder in her life.

"Oh dear! I completely forgot." The woman ran upstairs and tried to remember how Regina explained to use the shower.

"Is everything alright up there?" Regina asked from the stairs after hearing a squeal. "Huh... yes. Sort of. Is it normal it is sprinkling water everywhere?" The woman asked loudly. "I'm coming to check." Regina answered and made it to the guest room. She knocked on the door to the bathroom and Elsa told her to come in.

Regina entered and blinked eyes when she saw the woman standing there with no more than wavy long platinum hair cascading over her assets to cover just enough. "Ahem." Regina cleared her throat and remembered some of the princesses were used to having a maid help them in their baths and it wasn't something that made them embarrassed.

The Arendellian had turned the water to sprinkle from the hose hanging in the wall and it was, indeed, splashing everywhere. Regina turned on the right knob and water started coming from the shower in the ceiling like a rainfall, but it was really cold and she adjusted it to a warmer temperature.

"This is shampoo for your hair. It goes before the conditioner, which is the one with the thicker texture." Regina showed her. "And this is soap!" Elsa grabbed a perfumed bar from the counter. "At last, something I am familiar with." She exhaled deeply. "I prefer this." She said to the brunette with relief. "Then everything is set. I will wait for you downstairs." Regina told her and turned around to leave.

"You're not going to help me?" Elsa asked nervously. "How will I get my back?" She asked her with honest worry and Regina blushed lightly. The brunette then summoned a soft brush with a long handle and placed it in the other woman's hands. "With this. It is wonderful." She smiled and made her way out.

* * *

Regina moved to place the meals over the table in the dinning room after re-heating them in the microwave. "Could you bring the coffee cups, please?" She asked and Elsa followed after the brunette. She set the elegant white cups in the corner of their placemats and took the seat next to Regina to have breakfast.

"She spoke about a son you both share. Did you conceive him through magic?" The blonde commented and her cheeks flushed rosy pink. "In a way, yes, but it is not what you're thinking. It's much more complex." Regina could read the younger woman's expression and wondered how to elaborate. She started telling her about how she'd come to Storybrooke, or rather; how she created the small town in the middle of 'nowhere' Maine.

She shared with Elsa how her thirst for revenge pushed her to the limits until she enacted the Dark Curse her mentor provided. "I'm not proud of having given into darkness." The brunette told her and sipped from her black coffee. "But I don't regret it either, because it got me my son." The now composed lady told her. "Miss Swan was destined to break the curse because that was how he designed it." Regina dabbed the corner of her lip with a napkin elegantly.

"Everyone still seems me as the Evil Queen." Regina's voice turned gloomy. "It doesn't matter how many times I prove myself worthy of a second chance." She sighed deeply.

"I understand." Elsa looked into glassy brown eyes with empathy. "My own father feared I would turn into an evil witch with a heart of ice." The younger woman said and swirled her spoon inside the small cup pensively. "And he went the lengths needed to prevent that."

Regina noticed the pained expression in Elsa's face and she remembered her own desolation whenever Cora pointed out how disappointed she was in her, and slipped a hand across the table and placed it atop of the other woman's to distract her from the hurtful memories. Elsa looked at the hand resting over hers and felt her heart skip a beat.

"You don't have a frozen heart, Elsa. You just don't know how to control your magic." Regina told her and squeezed her hand gently. It was such a foreign sensation that it made her magic tickle in her fingertips with nervousness and the hand that had been stirring her coffee sent a sparkling light that turned the liquid into hard ice. _Indeed I don't._ She blushed.

Regina was the second person to show her kindness, after her very own parents had forced her to wear a pair of enchanted gloves from an early age to seal her magic and everyone in the palace avoided touching her at all, including the people who brought her into the world.

Warmth was an old time memory from when her little sister used to beg her to play building snowmen in secret, but that had stopped when they had their little incident. "I didn't mean to hurt her, but my parents refused to believe me." She told Regina and curled her hands into fists. "And what happened?" Regina felt intrigued by her story; it seemed like Cora wasn't the only parent punishing with magic.

Elsa told her she hid in her parents' carriage one night when they went into the depths of the forest to meet with a dark wizard. She watched them argue over a deal they had made and how his gloves had come to fail. The fearsome warlock told them the girl's magic was only going to grow bigger and they would have to find another way to conceal it, or guide it. He told them to let him become her mentor but the King and Queen refused to accept such an offer.

* * *

(Flashback)

"Not even if you lock her, will you be able to control her." The warlock told them. He then summoned a brass urn and presented it to the Monarch. "This is enchanted with a spell that can keep her contained, in case she slips out of hand. Literally." The imp chuckled queerly at the image in his mind. "But the price will be steep." He grimaced.

The Queen turned to look at the King with anguish and told him not to accept but he was more preoccupied for his kingdom, as his realm didn't support the use of magic. If they found out the princess was a natural wielder, a mob could arise to dethrone the current rulers and hang them together with their linage.

"How much gold do you want?" King Agdar asked him. "You see, *I* make gold. It is not a fortune what I'm after." Rumplestiltskin told him. "Then what is it?" The King asked firmly. "Time is a far more precious treasure, Highness. I want twenty years from each of your lives to keep for myself." The Dark One said after seeing something in his visions.

"No!" Queen Idun yelled. "I am not lowering my price, dearie." Rumplestiltskin sing-song. "It is our only resort, Idun." Her husband told her. "Will she die in that prison?" The Queen asked the warlock with despair. "No. It will be like being frozen in time... Not a day would go by for her, my Queen." The evil imp grinned his yellow crooked teeth.

Queen Idun looked at her husband with worry and then at the brass urn the dark wizard was holding. She took a deep breath and then gathered the courage to accept the deal. "If there is no other way." She wrapped her arms around her torso. "It is your decision, Agdar." She told him and sighed deeply.

"Do we have a deal?" Rumplestiltskin extended his hand to the King. "Yes. I would rather have my daughter frozen in time than rotting by your side." The regal man answered and didn't shake the wizard's hand. Rumplestiltskin feigned to feel offended but he was content to have made the deal.

He placed the urn in the King's hands and a crimson smoke swirled around father and mother, taking away the years they had accorded and most of the wizard's wrinkles faded away. That was how he made his lifespan stretch.

"When the time comes, I will collect that urn you now hold." He told them and vanished from their sight.

* * *

(Present)

"Your dark wizard sounds an awful lot like to my mentor." Regina told her and started considering the possibility. All of what Elsa shared had Rumplestiltskin's signature in it. Maybe this dethroned queen had been another of his prospects to cast the curse for him, but it didn't make much sense as she still looked to be around her middle twenties and Regina had cast the curse a good three decades ago. _How long could she have been trapped inside that urn? Did he train her at all?_

"That was some time ago but I'm sure I would recognize his face if we crossed paths." The blonde said with a mature lower voice and her iris flickered silver momentarily. "How was your breakfast?" Regina asked to change the subject because she could sense the magic swirling around her. "Worthy of a Queen, thank you." Elsa grinned contently and dabbed the corners of her mouth with a napkin.

Regina got up from her seat and leaned over Elsa to pick up her empty plate. The blonde questioned why she didn't have any servants in her palace and the brunette smiled lightly. "Because I am selective of whom I bring home and I prefer to work my own magic in the kitchen." Regina winked an eye and it gave the blonde all the wrong messages.

Elsa's eyes inevitably noticed the hint of cleavage from the mature woman's slightly unbuttoned blouse and her face flushed getting all sort of indecent pictures in her mind. She licked her suddenly dry lips and looked back into chocolaty eyes.

"I never heard of household magic. I am curious to see _all_ your tricks in action." She asked her not so innocently and held her stare waiting to see her reaction.

_Could Regina be into women like she was?_ It was worth a shot. She had gotten that vibe the moment Emma made her appearance earlier and noticed their strangely _domestic _interaction. It wasn't a two enemies encounter, it had looked more like separated partners.

It struck her that moment. What if Regina felt something for this insensible wench that had ruined her chance at a happy ending?_ No…_ She said in her inside._ I won't allow her to hurt her any further._ She made an internal vow. She felt protective of this enthralling woman who showed more understanding than her own family had ever done.

Regina was unsure of the implications in Elsa's request. _Was she getting the wrong message from the younger woman next to her?_ It must certainly be so. There was no logic in reading in between lines that must not even be there. However, the idea wasn't completely disgusting. Quite the contrary, actually, and Regina's eyes studied the delicate features of the regal lady of Arendelle. "Of course. Follow me." The brunette smirked.

She strutted toward the kitchen and put the dishes inside a strange box built into the bottom cabinets and when she pressed a button, the sound of water started coming from the machine. "Now we can walk away and when we come back, they will be sparkling white." Regina smiled.

"Did you enchant that box?" Elsa looked with wonder. "Not really, dear. It is called a dishwasher and it is a commodity from this world." Regina told her and started walking toward the door. "Your world is fantastic!" Elsa exclaimed and felt excited to go outside and absorb everything it had to offer.


	3. Chapter 3

_- Thanks for continuing reading and commenting. I love reading you!_

* * *

**FROZEN DREAMS  
Chapter 3**

* * *

Regina parked her car outside the station and opened the door to let Elsa enter the building before her. Mayor and guest moved with grace down the hallway and ignored the deputy coming their way from the desk facing the small jail.

David was inside the Sheriff's office and just noticed when Emma huffed and went to sit down again in her new _old_ desk. "Was that?" The Sheriff asked his daughter from the office after hearing the sound of heels down the corridor. "Regina." Emma completed for him and a heavy sigh followed.

After Regina turned the lights on in her office, Elsa entered the large room behind her. "Do you rule your kingdom from here?" She asked the brunette after spotting a desk in the far back. "Yes." Regina answered and chuckled gracefully. "Is that your throne?" The blonde continued. "Correct. This is the Mayor's office, as we call it around here." Regina told her and pressed a button to make the hearth glow with new fire, as the temperature in Storybrooke had mysteriously dropped and entering her office felt like you had gone inside the fridge instead.

Elsa's eyes then went to her fireplace and noticed the white horse sitting in a niche above. She figured it was an ornament that served as a memory of Regina's stable boy and curious eyes continued inspecting the surrounding. She took her time to appreciate the wallpaper with slender tall trees and decided to comment on it. "Reminiscent of the Enchanted Forest, I see." She said and Regina smiled proudly.

"Yes, I see you have a good eye for detail." The Mayor was pleased to confirm Elsa was no common girl and she had paid close attention when Regina shared her story with her. No one else had ever noticed how much of Regina's life was reflected in that seemingly cold detached office and Elsa continued growing in her sympathy.

In the other side of the building, Emma continued tapping on her desk with a pen anxiously. David had looked at her from time to time but decided to ignore it for a while. The noise didn't really annoy him; it was her anxiety what made him troubled and he finally commented on it after some minutes. "Why don't you try again?" His father said as he walked out of the tiny office and leaned against the doorframe.

"She hates me, dad. She might throw a fireball and burn me." Emma told him remembering how she saw her do it when her mother was tied to a stake in her little trip to the past. "Or her new friend could send a blizzard my way." Emma muttered.

"New friend?" Her father asked with curiosity. "Yeah… see… I might have brought an Ice Queen from the past without knowing." The blonde bit her lip nervously. "And you were planning to tell me when the whole town froze over?" David immediately started moving in direction of the Mayor's office to confront Regina about her new ally.

"Wait. Don't! You're going to piss her off even more." Emma shot up from her desk and pulled on his arm to stop him. "I will fix this mess I started." She grumbled and gathered the courage to knock on the Mayor's door once… twice… and a third time with no answer. "Screw it." Emma muttered and slowly pushed the door open to enter the room carefully.

"I love that mirror on the wall." Elsa commented and moved closer to have a look. "It is so elegant and beautiful." The lady pointed at the metal frame and Regina came very close behind her. "Not as much as the image it reflects." She told her behind the ear and made Elsa's skin get covered in goose bumps. Regina gently placed a hand over the younger woman's shoulder and Emma was baffled by what she had just heard and was now seeing.

_What the hell is going on?_ Emma asked in her inside. _Did I change anything else in the past that I'm not aware of?_ She questioned herself and for_ some_ reason, the proximity between the mayor and her new friend made her stomach twist with fury and the deputy had to clear her throat loudly to make her presence noticed. "Ahem."

Regina turned around quickly and her gaze sat in green burning with anger. "Miss Swan. Didn't anyone in the foster system teach you to knock before you enter?" The brunette questioned while walking dangerously stiffly in her direction.

Emma rolled her eyes at the mayor knowing just how much that would irk her but still didn't care. This was no longer about Robin and Marian. _No…_ This was something entirely different and Emma's eyes pierced into a similar gaze like hers. She stared at Elsa without answering and could see the same loathe mirrored in younger eyes.

"What do you want, Miss Swan?" Regina huffed and tapped her heel on the cold marble as if she was in a hurry. She crossed her arms before her and clenched her teeth waiting for an answer.

"I just wanted to make amends with you, Regina. I am so-" Emma began telling when the brunette interrupted. "Sorry? I already heard that. Why don't you try something new for a change, Miss Swan? Something called… self-restrain." Regina told her sharply.

"But I-" Emma tried to defend herself. "YOU will leave now my office or so help me." The Mayor said firmly and Emma remembered her first days as Sheriff and their constant bickering. "Or what? You'll punish me? I thought we were over that, Madam Mayor." Emma confronted her.

"How dare you speak to Regina that way!" Elsa answered before Regina and stepped in between them; eyes glowing silver as she held her stare in Emma's non-moving; hands glowing brightly.

A sudden crackle started sounding and Emma felt a wave of cold air swirl around her. Ice began to rise from marble flooring and it entrapped the Savior's legs inside it. "What's happening?" Emma looked at her limbs with shock and turned to lock her gaze in dark brown.

Regina was taken by surprise, as she had been dwelling in her own burning anger. She looked at the ice covering Emma's body and became worried for Henry's birthmother. He would never forgive her if she let something bad happen to Emma. He could run away and choose the two idiots and never go back home with her again.

"Please, Elsa, stop." Regina gently placed a hand in her forearm. "Why do you defend her?" Elsa questioned. "Because it is… the right thing to do. Henry would never forgive me." Regina answered against her own pride and Elsa's magic started to subdue.

Elsa strutted very close to Emma and her face came just mere inches from the other woman's. "I will let it go for now, Savior." She said in an almost whisper. "But if you ever dare talking to her like that again, I will make more than your blood run cold." The younger blonde muttered from clenched teeth and stepped back slowly.

The ice keeping Emma hostage started to fade away and the deputy could move her extremities again freely, though she was sure some bruises were left by the icy restrains.

Regina was stunned by the way Elsa reacted to Emma's confrontation and even more surprised to see someone protect her with the same passion she had once guarded Henry from exactly the same person and remained silent for a long moment.

Emma steeled her jaw and closed her hands into fists feeling impotent. She wasn't pissed, no… she was way beyond that. She wanted to turn Elsa into a snowball and shoot her through the window until she was out of sight and completely out of their lives.

_Why is this bitch here anyway? Who let her through the portal? Not me, that's for sure. _She answered herself mentally. She watched when Hook jumped into the wormhole with only Marian on his shoulder; it couldn't have been him either. _Could it have been Rumplestiltskin?_ She wondered. No one else had been in that vault with them.

"Don't worry, _Majesties._" Emma marked her words sarcastically. "I won't be bothering you any longer." She turned on her heel. "I know the way out." She muttered and slammed the door behind her, making glass shatter that had otherwise survived two curses.

"How did… that… go?" David asked worriedly while watching Emma grab her car keys from the desk and the broken glass from Regina's door. "How do you think?" Emma blurted and left the station.

* * *

At the Pawnbroker's

The door in the entrance chimed and Belle went to greet the customer that had arrived to the shop. "Emma?" The bookkeeper was taken by surprise. She knew Emma, or any of the Charmings, only came here whenever there was trouble. "Is there anything I can help you with?" She asked her worriedly.

"Hi. Is Mr. Gold here?" The blonde asked her while letting her eyes travel the shop looking at all the relics. "Yes, let me call him." Belle answered and went to the back of the shop.

"Anything I can do for you, dearie?" Rumplestiltskin asked as he came out of the office.

"Yes." The woman said while she was holding an old lamp that looked very resembled to the one from Aladdin's tale. "I have a few questions to ask you." She answered. "I can offer you a good deal on that precious relic if you like it, _Emma_." The mature man grinned with amusement.

"I'm not here for décor." Emma left the lamp where it had been sitting previously. "Well, I merely suggested since I heard you have already found a love nest for you and the pirate." He grimaced. He still held a grudge of sorts toward Hook and the loss of Neal was still painful, and seeing Emma get over his son so quickly made him slightly bothered.

"Of course you did." Emma rolled her eyes and walked closer to the cashier where the old man stood calmly. "There is no love nest. It will be a home for me and Henry." She told him dryly after picking on his negative. "And it should be me the one getting answers." She muttered. "What can you tell me about the Queen of Arendelle?" Emma looked intently into hazel eyes.

"Has it come to that, dearie? Using your superpower on your son's grandfather?" He smirked enjoying her unsettled expression. "Are you going to tell me or do I need to punch you in the face to get some answers?" Emma blurted and Rumplestiltskin sneered contently.

"The Queen of Arendelle… Lovely lady. She is a woman who knows how to please a King." He chuckled. "To the point, Gold." Emma tapped her fingers over the crystal surface of his display.

"She was a brave woman with only one little weakness… her specious need to have a man by her side." He looked at Emma and winked his eye. "And?" Emma glared feeling very annoyed by the indirect. "You see… Her heart was her weakness. It went missing a day before announcing her engagement with a, what would you call it? _Devilishly handsome_ prince named Hans." He baited but Emma didn't fall for his game.

"Wait. That would be Anna. I am asking you about Elsa." Emma's brow furrowed and he narrowed his eyes on her. "How do you know about Elsa?" He leaned forward and his hand stopped Emma's fingers from tapping over his display. "Doesn't matter how. I just do. Tell me all you know about her." Emma muttered.

"Sorry, dearie, but if you're not planning to buy something, I am going to have to ask you to leave. Please." The old man said with bitterness. "Now that I think about it, I could use an oil lamp in my love nest." Emma returned with sass and brought the lamp she had been staring at before. "Now, tell me. What is Elsa's weakness?" Jade eyes pierced in hazel.

"Well, you are one smart woman, Emma. Figure it out." The angry man answered and pushed a small box with the oil lamp inside toward her. "This is on the house." He said from clenched teeth. "Now, leave."

Emma took the box from the counter and made it to the same door from where she'd entered. She turned around for a moment to look at Gold with suspicion. "What did you do to her?" She asked dryly. "Nothing that concerns you, Savior." Rumplestiltskin muttered.

* * *

At Granny's

Emma was still upset after her unsuccessful meeting with the Mayor that morning... and afternoon, but she was even more troubled after her un-charming reunion with Mr. Gold. She was leaning by the counter when Ruby came to ask her if she wanted to order anything else.

"Hey. I know Granny only has them in the morning, but could you please snatch me a bear claw? I really need something sweet right now." Emma begged her.

Ruby noticed her strained expression and leaned down to secretly ask her friend about it, as the place was somewhat packed because of the hour. It was dinnertime and almost no one in Storybrooke liked being home at that hour and Granny's was the only diner in the small town to gather. It was either that or the rabbit hole.

"Emma, you look like shit, no offense." The brunette blurted. "What happened? Hook not meeting your expectations?" She asked her and waved a hand at Henry sitting in one of the booths across from Hook. She had to force a smile at the pirate when he glanced at her but her glare gave it away she wasn't supportive of that relationship.

"Whoa. Thanks for the honesty, friend." Emma replied feeling offended and sighed deeply. "It isn't Hook, it's Regina." Emma's gaze turned to rest on a glass jar full of colorful jellybeans.

The little bell that announced whenever the door to the old diner opened chimed and Emma turned to look at the newcomers to avoid Ruby's excruciating stare demanding answers. Bad idea, that was. Her face immediately contorted when her own eyes were fixed in the annoyingly beautiful blonde entering before Regina. Her jaw steeled and her body tensed, and the werewolf easily noticed Emma's change in demeanor and quickly directed her gaze to where Emma was looking rather intently.

"Who's that hot chick with Regina?" Ruby asked her quietly as her eyes indulged in the tight blue dress hugging the woman's frame. "Dressed to kill." She mumbled and was tempted to whistle.

It was a dress Emma remembered seeing the Mayor wear before, quite the vision in her body, but seeing it in Elsa's made her rather angry. "That's what happened." She mumbled and Ruby lifted an eyebrow trying to figure out _what exactly_ had happened.

"I will see if I can find you a bear claw." Ruby winked at Emma and went to clean a table that had just cleared. "Madam Mayor, I have an open spot here." The werewolf signaled the stunning pair of women and they sauntered her way to take seat.

Emma moved back to her own booth across the diner and took seat next to Hook. She could see Regina and Elsa clearly from her sitting position and continued staring, sipping from time to time from her hot coco while waiting for the bear claw.

"Here. I had to tell her you would pay double, sorry." Ruby gave her the promised treat. "That's fine. Thank you, Ruby." Emma smiled warmly and her eyes returned to where they had been staring.

Regina, in contrast, was trying to keep her gaze from going in Emma's direction. It was already sickening to see her hideous gold locks daily in the station but the sight of Hook with Henry on top of it made it insufferable. She didn't even approach to greet her son because that meant having to cross words with the two people at the top of her list of morons.

"Is she still looking this way?" The brunette asked her companion. "Yes. Does it bother you?" Elsa asked with interest. "Yes… NO." Regina tried to go back in her words because she remembered Elsa's magic was quite unpredictable. A little too late it was, though.

Elsa's index fingertip glowed white and when Emma tried to pull out the piece of bread from her hot coco, she couldn't. "What the hell?" The woman looked again and noticed her beverage had frozen with the bear claw halfway inside. "Really?" Emma grumbled and ripped the top half to bite on and looked at Elsa with anger.

"Ma?" Henry called and then turned around to let his eyes follow to where Emma was glaring with fury. "Mom!" The teenager exclaimed and got up from his seat to run her way.

"Henry!" Regina exclaimed cheerfully and her expression turned softer. "I've missed you!" She said to him and the young man went for her embrace. "I've missed you two, mom." He said after her. "Where have you been? I hadn't seen you since the announcement of my uncle's name." They boy asked with curiosity, eyes studying the other woman at Regina's table.

"That would be my fault." Elsa said after him. "I'm sorry I kept your mother from you. I just… needed her to help me with… magic." She tried to come up with something else but she didn't know how to lie very well and telling him she came from the past would only make it stranger.

"You're teaching her magic?" Henry turned to look at his mother with bewilderment. "Yes. Light magic, to be clear." Regina pointed out nervously.

"I'm Henry, by the way." The teenager extended a hand to her and smiled warmly but Elsa felt troubled. _What if she unwillingly made his hand freeze and Regina hated her for harming her son? _She turned to look at Regina for an answer and the brunette nodded her head lightly to assure her it would be okay. Elsa felt secure of herself and took the young man's hand to shake it with grace.

"Aren't you a prince charming." She commented and Regina twitched her lip at the comment. "Bloody blizzard, I messed up!"Elsa reprimanded herself. She had forgotten Regina hated that label because it was a direct link to the one family set to destroy her happy endings, but Henry chuckled at the innocent comment and felt sorry for the blonde after seeing how worried she became when she noticed Regina's disgusted expression. "Yeah, I got that from gramps." He told her and Regina rolled her eyes inevitably, but they were soft and she chuckled lightly.

"So who are you?" Henry asked her now and took the seat beside her. "I am Elsa, Quee-"… She was saying when Regina completed for her. "An acquaintance from the Enchanted Forest, whom just came to visit me… because she was careful not to get caught in the crossfire of Zelena's vengeance." The brunette quickly formulated. "Oh... It is nice to meet you, Elsa." Henry smiled widely.

All the while, Emma kept a constant stare at the trio. Hook had tried establishing a conversation but Emma just gave him short answers. She was only interested in the peculiar picture the three of them made. They almost looked like a family and Emma saw herself reflected in the platinum blonde sitting next to Henry and smiling warmly with Regina at something her son must have said.

"That should be me." Emma mumbled and Hook narrowed his eyes on her. "What should be, Swan?" The pirate asked confusedly. "Nothing. I was… thinking loudly." Emma had to tear her gaze from the people at the other side of the diner.

"What do you say if we go have a look at your new place?" Hook leaned to her side slowly. "There is a bed…room waiting to be explored." He continued and his hand squeezed on Emma's thigh. "You could let the boy stay at Regina's for the night." He suggested and went for a kiss, but Emma evaded him and brought Henry's mug of hot coco to her lips instead.

"Since mine has gone… cold, I will take Henry's." She said and smiled for the pirate nervously. "I get it, Swan." He told her a bit annoyed. He turned to look at the people Emma had been studying all that long and wasn't surprised to meet Regina's stern glare. He lifted his Hook in salutation and feigned a grin for the Mayor. "Hello, Majesty." He greeted and Regina turned her eyes away feeling really exasperated.

"About time the Queen showed her true interests." He blurted and caught Emma's attention for the first time in their dinner. "What do you mean?" She focused her eyes on him this time. "Well, her pompous gowns may have come off with men… but her fancy pants came off with women twice as often." He told her secretly and paid extra attention to her facial expression; he was the one studying her now. "In the Enchanted Forest, rumor had it she only used men as a façade." He finished.

Emma's mouth went agape and her eyes opened wider, and immediately looked across the diner but the person she sought with her gaze was no longer sitting in her place. The deputy was puzzled and tried to look around for a certain brunette.

"I need to use the restroom, be right back." The blonde suddenly told him and left.

She went to the hallway that leads to the restrooms and started walking nervously in hesitation of entering. She leaned against the wall beside the door to think twice before messing up further but when she turned around to go back to her booth with Hook, her body bumped into Regina's.

"Watch your step, moron." Regina blurted. "I'm so-" Emma was saying but Regina interrupted her with a tired voice. "Not the S word again." The brunette sighed. "Let me through, Miss Swan." She tried to move past Emma but the hallway was so narrow she couldn't just walk away without brushing her body uncomfortably against Emma's and hurried her to get out of her way.

"No." Emma answered and grabbed hold of Regina's wrist and dragged her into a private living room they had once been before, when they were trying to decipher whose heart had Zelena used to enact the curse. She closed the door and turned the lock so no one could come in and disturb them. Someone named Elsa, to be precise.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Regina yelled and pulled her hand to free it from Emma's grip. "Arranging a meeting with the Mayor. What else?" The blonde said firmly as she closed the distance between them, invading Regina's space. "Really dear?" Regina twitched her lip. "Ah, ah. I'm talking." Emma interrupted her now and placed her index finger on Regina's lips to stop them from doing that irritating twitching, what made Regina raise an eyebrow at her.

"Sooner or later you'll have to stop evading me, Regina. I am Henry's birthmother and will continue to be in your life, whether you like it or not. So let's both agree that we are stuck with each other and there's nothing either of us can do to change that fate." She told her and silence settled for a moment.

"May I speak now, or will you continue dreading me with your un-touching speech, Miss Swan?" Regina asked mockingly. "Don't_ Miss Swan_ me again, _Majesty_." Emma moved even closer; face just meere inches from the other woman's.

"Can't you see I just want to make things right and have a peaceful relationship with you?" Her voice was softer this time, just like her eyes were. "I'm afraid that will be impossible, _Emma_, as you have chosen the worst fatherly figure for our son to look up to." Regina said with discomfort and took a step back. "What?" Emma shook her head. "What does Hook even have to do in this? This is about us." Emma was baffled.

"Right. For starters, there is no such thing as a _you and me_, Miss Swan." Regina folded her arms over her chest. "Secondly, that pirate is prone to violence, alcoholism, has no job and only the _dead sea_ knows what else he might be into. I wonder how our thirteen year-old will wind up with that kind of image." She twitched her lip again on purpose.

"Seriously, what is so exciting about the handless wonder?" The brunette added after a moment. "Really now? Who said I was going to spend the rest of my days with Hook? No one. He's just… I don't know. What do you care, anyway?" Emma grumbled. "And don't bring Henry as your excuse." She finished.

Regina looked away from Emma's gaze and clenched her teeth. She started traveling the room with her eyes looking for the perfect answer that would make Emma Swan finally shut up and let her go on with her life and allow her to hate on her freely.

"Is this still because of Robin and Marian?" Emma stepped forward to reclaim the distance that Regina had taken away. "Robin who?" Regina tried to recall. "I don't care about the smelly archer any longer. Men are easy to come by and highly disposable." She answered.

"So this is about me?" Emma looked intently into dark eyes, seeking the answer Regina's mouth was denying. "I'm sorry to burst your bubble, Emma, but the world does not revolve around you." Regina half-heartedly chuckled.

"I'm not interested in the whole world, Regina. I'm only interested in yours because it kinda seems so." Emma held her stare and Regina broke eye contact. "You're insane. What on earth gave you the id-" Regina was speaking when rosy lips crashed against hers and a pair of soft warm hands held her face gently in place. Emma had had enough of their old bicker and needed to know if it had been _something more_ all along.

* * *

_*A/N* Another update to make my followers happy, or mad, whatever floats your boat. lol_


	4. Chapter 4

- Looks like Emma needed an opponent in the love field to realize.

* * *

**FROZEN DREAMS  
Chapter 4**

* * *

Hook was growing impatient in his seat because it was taking Emma rather long to come back. He knew women always took a little extra time in the restroom but this was becoming too long of a wait and he started wondering what she could be up to. Emma had been flustered all day and had treated him with almost the same distance as she had been drawing before their bonding trip to the past. "Reverting, Swan, are you?" He mumbled and took the canteen from inside his coat to have a drink.

He wasn't sure if he would be able to continue playing hard-to-get with the savior and his gaze went to look at the table where Henry sat with Elsa. "Where has the Queen gone to?" He wondered and it didn't take too much brain to put one and one together. "I see." He muttered and got up from his seat slowly not to draw attention.

* * *

"You are insane. What on earth gave you the id-" Regina was speaking when Emma's lips crashed against hers and a pair of soft warm hands held her face gently in place.

Regina's eyes opened wider and her arms unfolded from her chest to bring her hands slowly to Emma's shoulders. She felt her heart race inside her, but she couldn't decipher if it was in anger or something else. Purple light began swirling in her fingertips and it sent a wave of electricity down Emma's spine.

"Ahhh!" Emma groaned in pain as her body became paralyzed so Regina could break the kiss. Emma tried to move but she couldn't feel her body from below her neck. "Oh my god! You magically tasered me, Regina." Green eyes stared in disbelief.

"What the fuck was that?" Regina cussed for the first time in years. Her fingers went to touch her own lips and her eyes focused in the green gaze watching her with doubt and guilt. "Apparently, not a True Love kiss." Emma answered with disappointment and tried to summon her magic to fight Regina's spell keeping her still.

"You humor me." Regina glared and waved a hand to open the door to get out of the small room. She was walking rapidly down the hallway when Hook almost bumped against her and noticed her fearsome vibe.

"It was worth it!" Emma yelled behind and the pirate heard her. He went into the small living room and peeked his head to look for his twenty-two hours official girlfriend.

"There you are, Swan." He said and made it to her side. "What was worth it?" He asked her and noticed the red lipstick smeared over her lips. _Was she wearing any lipstick at all when they first came?_ Whatever. He didn't usually pay attention to _that_ part of her body.

"Nothing." She answered and finally defeated Regina's spell cast upon her. "I'm tired, let me get Henry and go home." She started moving toward the door.

They went back into the diner and Emma wasn't surprised when she didn't see Regina nor Elsa any longer, but neither was Henry. _Shit. This is going to have repercussions._ She thought and remembered Regina telling her she never thought about the consequences of her actions.

"Looks like she took the boy home." The pirate raised an eyebrow playfully and scratched his chin with his hook. "We have the night for our own." He grinned seductively. "Ugh… I have the worst headache ever." Emma rubbed her temples with her fingers. "I'm heading over to Mary Margaret's, sorry." The woman offered an apologetic smile.

"What? No… Why now?" The pirate complained. "I still have to pack my stuff to move into the new apartment." She made an excuse to avoid his naughty intentions, plus she really felt a headache building up after that magical shock.

"What stuff? You didn't even bring that much from New York." He remembered. "I still had my old things there from before Pan's curse." She quickly answered and went to the booth they had occupied earlier, she left some money over the table to pay for their food and exited the diner with Hook behind her.

"Where am I going to stay? I don't have my ship, remember?" He asked her and she turned around slowly. "Yah... I guess in the same place you have been doing up until now?" The blonde answered with confusion. "But it's cramped in Smee's boat and smells of rotten fish." The pirate whined.

"Sorry, I guess." Emma answered. She knew he had traded his ship for the magic bean that brought him back to Storybrooke but, really, it wasn't her fault he couldn't find another place. Say; Granny's rentals? "Goodnight, Hook." The blonde waved a hand and got inside her bug.

Regina was still upset about the unexpected kiss Emma had stolen. She kept thinking about it and how it made her feel… _confused?_ She had been flustered during the first minutes of the ride home but seeing Henry in the back through her mirror made her relax and happy to have him in the house for the night, perhaps even the week… _or permanently_. Yes, that was a good idea and it made her smile again.

"It's good to be back, mom!" Henry exclaimed and hugged her. He then ran upstairs to jump in his old bed and kicked off his shoes. He looked outside the window and remembered the day he had tried to escape from the mansion, after Emma had fallen through the portal with Mary Margaret.

"What I wouldn't give to stop myself in the past and avoid all the mess I brought along with ma." He mumbled. He remembered how much he regretted it the day Regina had to say good-bye to him and he felt guilty of pursuing the woman who had given him up.

He became conflicted, because Emma truly loved him now and living for a full year with her had bonded them like he had always wanted it to be, but ever since Hook appeared in New York, he started feeling like he was being put in second place.

He did like the pirate as a buddy to hang out but seeing him as his birthmother's new choice of partner was kind of upsetting and he wasn't used to the idea yet. And what made it worse had been learning about Emma ruining Regina's chance with Robin Hood. He had always loved the stories of the outlaw archer who stole from the rich to help the poor and he had the heroic idea etched in his head that Robin was that cool man from his books.

He even considered the idea of setting his mom and Robin up for an unexpected date, but decided not to meddle in their business because there was a small child caught in between the mess. Certainly he needn't an extra father, as he already had twice as many parents, but Roland only had one father and one mother he recognized and needed. "I guess everything happens for a reason." He mumbled and went to grab one of his old comics from his desk.

"Honey, would you like anything before you go to sleep?" Regina peeked from his door to ask. "No, thanks mom. I'm good." He answered and continued reading the comic. "Not even a kiss?" Regina asked with a little sadness in her voice. Her boy had grown so much and so quickly and she missed his innocent cuddling from when he was much smaller.

"Now that you mention it, I would take two." He got up from his seat and went to embrace and kiss her. "My little prince." His mother said with eyes clouding. Henry smiled and hugged her tightly and then she parted from his embrace before her tears would start pouring. She closed the door gently behind her and Henry went back to reading.

Elsa had been waiting for Regina in the studio, looking at a picture of Henry when he was a toddler and didn't notice the moment Regina entered the room and saw her smiling at the image. Regina came slowly behind her and said in an almost whisper in her ear: "He was four in that picture." and Elsa jumped from the impression. She didn't hear her come in and was taken by surprise.

"Regina! You scared me." The blonde gasped. "I'm sorry." Regina apologized and inhaled deeply, and then looked into the bluish gaze staring with curiosity. "How would you like a glass of the best apple cider you ever tasted?" The brunette offered.

"Hmm… That is quite a proposition, considering I've had only the best." Elsa playfully sneered. "Which is why I'm offering you mine." Regina looked intensely into her eyes and Elsa nearly gulped. "Very well, I'll be the judge." The blonde grinned and watched Regina move with grace toward the wet bar to pour their drinks.

Regina offered the glass and Elsa received it with a smile, she looked into the amber liquid and then inhaled the bold scent of apples. "It is promising thus far." She commented and looked into confident brown eyes. "Wait until you try it." The brunette assured her and took a confident sip from her own glass.

Elsa brought the glass to her lips slowly and then took a sip from her drink. She let the flavor sit in her tongue before she swallowed and closed her eyes at the same time as a pleasant moan resounded in her throat. "Mmm…" She uttered and her eyes slowly opened at the same time her tongue licked around her lips savoring. "Marvelous."

"Told you it would be best you ever had." Regina took another sip and smirked with pride. "I could think of something far more sweet that would easily make it to the top of my list." Elsa moved closer and her eyes went to inspect Regina's lips still moistened with cider.

"Really?" Regina glanced Elsa's lips and felt the temperature in the room rise, she looked back to almond shaped eyes with desire and wondered. "Well…" Elsa gently rolled her thumb over a corner of Regina's lip to pick up a small drop of amber liquid and brought it to her own mouth to lightly lick her fingertip.

"You were right. Your apple cider is in the best I could ever have." The regal lady told her and Regina was stupefied for a moment. She was the mistress of seduction when it came to using her lady charms with men to have her way without magic, but she had never been in the receiving end of another Queen's teasing and there was no doubt now that Elsa had yet another thing in common with her.

It was clear now that this peculiar Queen of Arendelle wasn't as naïve as it had appeared in the beginning, and she wasn't really interested in sympathizing with men. _Much more convenient._ There would be no handless wonders or past lovers to interfere. _Wait, where did that just come from?_ Regina cleared her throat and moved her eyes apart from Elsa's.

She focused in the hearth and went to sit down in her sofa. "How was it like to be Queen of Arendelle? Did you rule for long or did they banish you too early? The brunette decided to pick up on the story to deviate her attention from the confusing feelings she was experiencing.

She remembered Emma's kiss but then imagined how it would feel to try Elsa's lips. Maybe her cider was taking effect too quickly and she tried to ignore the heat growing inside her. Somehow, Elsa managed to make her nervous as her innocent behavior seemed to melt away with their interaction.

"I became Queen after my parents had a fatal accident in one of their trips." Elsa started telling her. She went to sit next to Regina in the same couch and then her gaze got lost in the fire on the hearth. "I was younger when that happened. I was left with the responsibility of my little sister, a whole realm insecure about my ability to rule and a burden I could never get rid of: my magic.

"It wasn't easy to prevent my powers from manifesting but I managed to conceal them for a couple of years. That was until…" Elsa's eyes flickered silver momentarily as her memories brought an unpleasant image. "Until what?" Regina asked feeling really drawn into her narration.

"Until we had ball in honor of my sister's birthday. That was when my world fell apart. In her first dance, she met a prince named Hans that promised her the world and more. She let herself be blinded by his words and the next day, she was telling me they were engaged." Elsa's hand started glowing and her glass of cider froze and shattered in her grasp.

"Elsa, you're bleeding!" Regina looked at her hand and took it in hers gently. She carefully pulled out a crystal shard from her palm and touched it lightly with her fingertips, making the wound disappear with magic. "Thank you." Elsa blushed lightly. "I wish my magic could do what yours does." The blonde told her and Regina smiled warmly.

"I could teach you." Regina offered. "Would you do that for me?" Elsa asked with surprise, eyes open wide in joy. "Of course, dear. Besides, you already told Henry I was doing so. But that will have to wait until tomorrow because it is very late now." Regina got up and offered the blonde her hand to stand. Elsa took her hand smiling and followed after Regina. "Yes. And I will continue telling you my story then."

* * *

It was a weekday and that could only mean one thing for Henry. His mother knocked on his door to wake him and the young man had to battle his own eyelids to open. "Honey, you'll be late for school." Regina said behind his door. "I'm… almost… awake. I'll be quick in the shower, mom." He rubbed his eyes and kicked off the bed covers. He went into his bathroom and started getting ready for the day, like he had done over a year ago in that same place.

Regina dropped him off in school and went back home to check on Elsa, whom she didn't want to disturb after the late hour she had kept her up talking about her life in Arendelle. But when the brunette entered her own home, the scent of chocolate invaded her nostrils and brought her to the kitchen.

"What are you preparing?" Regina asked with curiosity and went to peek at the little pot warming some milk. "Hot coco." Elsa answered normally but then realized she had never asked permission to make use of the kitchen and she had made a little bit of a mess in the pantry while she looked for anything that might result familiar to her. "Oh my god! I apologize for taking the liberty to make use of your kitchen." The woman apologized and Regina chuckled.

"That's quite alright, dear, feel free to use it." Regina smiled. "But, hot coco for breakfast?" Regina raised an eyebrow. "Well… yes… I found that little container of dark chocolate and I'm embarrassed to admit I couldn't resist it." Elsa flashed an apologetic smile and her face flushed in embarrassment.

"I would normally have milk alone and fruit with honey but I haven't had chocolate in the longest time and I just..." Elsa looked down to avoid meeting brown eyes. "Love it." Regina completed for her. "Yes." Elsa's brow furrowed in guilt.

"As long as you don't sprinkle cinnamon on top, I have no problem with your choice." Regina mumbled. "Cinnamon? No, I would rather infuse it with peppermint." Elsa smiled. "You are into bold flavors, I like that." Regina grinned and looked for something in her cabinets. "Which I happen to have." The brunette gave her a tiny bottle with peppermint essence. "Just a couple of drops and it'll give it some kick." She winked and Elsa smirked.

"Coco for the Mayor?" Elsa pushed one mug across the kitchen island. "Thank you." Regina took it and gave it a try. "Not bad for a _Queen_." Regina chuckled and Elsa glared. "I'm not completely useless, you know?" The blonde complained and then served her own mug to enjoy. "Of that I'm sure, but please let me take from here." Regina replied.

They had breakfast after Regina took over the kitchen to prep something healthy to combat the unnecessary amount of sugar and then got ready to head out. "I'd prefer to walk." Elsa commented and Regina nodded. "Then let's do that."

The streets of Storybrooke were usually barren and Regina had always enjoyed walking around town to admire her creation, but walking with someone beside her felt completely different. She liked being able to chat while you were headed to your destination and she remembered her walk with Robin and Roland. It had felt close to her _ideal _of a family, but not completely real. She loved the little kid but was a little confused about the archer and why she had gone after him in the first place. _Pixie-dust and lack of options. S_he mumbled but Elsa didn't hear.

They came to face the same park where they had met and Elsa went to stand by the lake. "It still is frozen." She said with a saddened tone and Regina looked at her with curiosity. "Why does that bother you? I thought you liked the cold." The brunette asked. "Because my presence is doing it and it won't be long before your lovely town is buried under snow." Elsa sighed deeply and went to sit in the bench facing the lake.

"I don't see any snow yet, Elsa, and I doubt that will be the case. The weather is just very cold in this area, don't blame yourself." Regina smiled warmly and took seat next to her.

Emma had been patrolling the streets, as the temperature continued dropping and there had been reports of water leaks outside some businesses and she had to keep en eye out in case someone was in need for help. She was doing her round down Main Street when her eyes distinguished the peculiar pair of heads behind a bench. "Why isn't Regina in the office?" Emma asked herself and parked her unit to spy on the mayor.

"I just can't control it, Regina. Everywhere I go, I bring an endless winter with me." Elsa told her. "I don't want this power, I always hurt the ones I love most." The blonde said with sadness and tears gathered in her eyes. "Magic is emotion, Elsa. You first need to know your heart in order to control your power." Regina said gently.

"I know my heart. It is cold as ice and anyone I care about will eventually turn cold." Elsa cried remembering someone she loved but lost. "It isn't. I can prove it." Regina put her hand on her hand gently. "Your heart is just as warm as I see you are too." She told her and smiled kindly.

Elsa felt her heart race inside her and started feeling worried her magic could betray her and harm the other woman. She pushed Regina's hand away and tried to stand up, but Regina gripped on it and pulled her to her side again. She felt connected with her story and, undeniably, quite attracted the beautiful Queen of Arendelle. And it was obvious Elsa found her quite alluring just as well, which made Regina feel confidence again after all of what she had suffered lately.

Regina had endured too much pain and solitude in the last year, and last days had made her realize how much she'd been denying herself the opportunity to feel again. She tried with Robin but that didn't turn out the way expected, thanks to Emma.

Miss Swan was still in her black list after bringing back the deceased wife, but resentment wasn't the only thing Emma Swan evoked in Regina. With that stolen kiss, she brought confusion that awakened an old time craving in Regina: her likes for women. She had been feeling unexplainable things toward the Sheriff but she didn't want to accept it in the beginning, given their rivalry in motherhood. And later, because Emma started frequenting the obnoxious pirate and now they were an item._ I hate them both. _Said Regina in her inside.

"I know you care about me and I will prove to you that you won't hurt me." The brunette told her and leaned forward slowly. She moved some hair from Elsa's face and looked into her eyes with softness. Elsa was confused at what could be going on inside the brunette's head and became nervous when Regina took the last step forward and gently pressed her lips on hers, kissing her very slowly while letting go of her hand.

Elsa felt Regina's warmth invade her and gave into a kiss that felt like summer melting in her mouth. Her hands went to cup Regina's face shyly and the brunette placed her own on Elsa's arms gently. Small sparkling snowflakes started coming from the sky and slowly landed over the couple kissing, but they didn't notice until they heard the excited voice of a child telling his parents it was snowing, and Elsa's fears made themselves present that moment.

"Regina!" Elsa exclaimed as she broke the kiss and inspected the other woman for any signs of freezing. "What's wrong, Elsa?" The brunette asked with worry and then felt something strange inside her chest. A strand of hair from her head began changing color and Elsa started weeping. "I told you!" She cried out and started running in direction of the lake.

"Elsa, wait!" Regina tried to follow but she had to stop before going on the frozen surface. "No! I can't. You have to be safe!" The other woman yelled as she disappeared inside a cloud of snow.

Regina stepped over the ice and ignored the crackling sound it emitted. "Elsa, come back here!" She carefully started walking but her heels were breaking the surface. "I will find you." She raised her voice again and was suddenly swallowed by the lake.

"Regina!" Emma shouted behind her and ran to her side. _What do I do… what do I do… Ah!_ Emma focused her magic to break the ice that had already formed where Regina had fallen. She caught Regina's hand and quickly pulled her from cold water and brought her to the grass. "Regina, Regina." The woman called her with despair. "Emma?" Regina opened her eyes and started coughing some water.

"What were you thinking!" Emma scolded. "I just wanted to stop her…" Regina answered. "Stop her from what? From sparing your life?" The blonde scowled. "From leaving me alone again." Regina muttered and let Emma help her stand up.

The once again Savior noticed red lips had turned purple and Regina's body started shivering aggressively. "You're freezing, we need to get you to the hospital." Emma told her. "No. Just… Take me home." Regina told her and let Emma carry half of her weight as she limped her way to the police unit.

They arrived in the mansion and Regina tried to shoo Emma away, but the blonde wouldn't let her out of sight after what had just happened. She was worried Regina could get hypothermia or worse. What if she escaped into the woods to find Elsa and kissed her life away?_ No, no, no._ Emma didn't want that image in her head again.

"I'm not a delinquent under your custody, Deputy. Please leave my home." Regina ordered. "No. I need to make sure you're safe and well. Your lips are still purple and you have a weird white strand of hair in your head." Emma pointed with a finger. "What?" Regina went to have a look in the mirror. "But… How did I get this?" She mumbled. "That happened when you kissed her." Emma looked to the floor and bit her lip angrily.

"Were you… spying on us?" Regina asked in disbelief. "Are you stalking me, Ms. Swan?" She asked with suspicion. "What? NO. I was in patrol and I happened to casually see you…" Emma avoided brown gaze.

"Thank you. For helping me." Regina said with difficulty. "But now I need to take a shower." She pointed to the door. "Okay." Emma went to sit in a corner of Regina's bed. "Really, dear? Can't you at least wait outside?" Regina muttered. "You might try to sneak out." Emma grinned. "And what makes you think you could stop me? Regina asked with challenge. "Good point." Emma muttered and left her bedroom feeling totally defeated and embarrassed. _What was I even thinking?_ She scratched her head.

Regina took her time in a warm bath and felt her body recover most of the lost heat. She wrapped herself in a towel and went into her bedroom to look for a change of clothing to wear. She was looking in her closet for the right ensemble when Emma knocked on her door. "Everything okay there?" She asked after having waited an hour and growing impatient, but Regina rolled her eyes and didn't return an answer in hope Emma would get the message and go away.

She clearly didn't know the way Emma Swan rolled, as the lack of an answer made the blonde burst inside her room and find the Mayor in just a towel. "Damn." It escaped her lips and her eyes indulged in the vision without meaning to stare. "Damn to you too. Who told you you could come in?" Regina questioned and walked closer intimidatingly.

"Ugh, I was just worried because you didn't answer." Emma replied and tried to look away. "Since when do you care about my wellbeing, Ms. Swan? Because I recall that not longer than two days ago were you set to destroy my happy ending." The brunette confronted her.

"Regina, I-" Emma tried to defend but she was immediately cut. "Ah, ah. I'm talking. Just, who do you think you are? What makes you think you can decide for me? Why do you come and confuse me and then change me for a homeless alcoholic, and just when I see light in the end of the tunnel, you come and stop me from following after her. What do you want from me?" Regina had to stop to catch her breath.

"I… What? _Confused you_? It's you who kept on pushing me away and how was I supposed to know you played in the other team as well? You're the image of perfection and, god, so beautiful and I just... I never thought I would have a chance." She let out a deep sigh. "And Hook, well, he is so adamant and Neal is gone and I thought... maybe a pirate is better than nothing. I just don't do well alone and that's a horrible defect, I know." Emma felt embarrassed and continued evading Regina's piercing stare.

"Not having someone is the worst curse imaginable." Regina mumbled remembering words she had once shared with Emma. It had been under different circumstances but it still echoed in her head. She had been lonely for the longest and had jumped into a relationship without really asking herself if she felt something for Robin. _Why had she been so upset about Emma bringing back Marian, anyway? _She really didn't miss Robin and acknowledged the real reason behind her anger. _Loneliness._

"Emma, this is just too much for me to handle at the moment." Regina sighed deeply and went to sit on her bed. "Please leave me alone." She sighed deeply. "No. I'm not doing the same mistake again, Regina. Please give me a chance to make it right. I want to be worthy of you. I want to give you a reason to smile every morning and I wish to have a home in you and Henry." Emma knelt before her and picked her hands in hers. "Would you let me?"

"Emma… I don't think that's the best idea." Regina answered thinking about how would the Charmings react to that and, more importantly, Henry. _Would he still accept her if she was into women?_ It was much easier to use men as a distraction and façade than facing her true feelings. _And what about Elsa?_ They might have just met but there was something about the Queen of Arendelle that made her want to have her in her life as well.

"What if Henry disapproves? Imagine when he learns both of his mothers are queer." She asked her. "I doubt that will be the case. We would be together for him and it would actually make things easier." Emma felt positive. "Would you at least give me a chance to make it up to you? You don't have to take me in yet, just consider the possibility of you and me." She pleaded.

"I… Emma. I'm very confused. I need time to think. I hope you can understand." Regina looked into green eyes with sadness. "Of course. Look, if it is Elsa whom your heart desires now, I will respect that and stop coming after you. But if there is still the smallest spark of hope, I will fight for you." Emma smiled warmly and rose from her position.

"Emma." Regina called her softly before she reached to the door. "That kiss… Did you mean it?" Regina asked with hope. "Yes. It was worth it. You are worth it and I would endure more if needed be, but I would appreciate next time if you don't taser me with your magic." The blonde chuckled. "I won't." Regina told her.

* * *

**Addressing some comments:**

1) About writing Emma as deputy. We saw David take the Sheriff position in Storybrooke. Emma wasn't planning to stay, so she actually isn't _even_ deputy (as of 3x22). Remember she had said she would only be _working on the case and leave_. Maybe in season 4 she goes back to being deputy or sheriff. I chose deputy because Regina is still Mayor and I doubt David and Snow would run for election.

2) Elsa seeing Emma as a commoner. That's because of her lack of touch/etiquette. Emma may be a princess but she's still a diamond in the rough and Elsa is pure royalty. But don't think I will make her a bitchy one; she's just _protective _of her new_ friend, _with good reasons.

3) What is between Rumple and Elsa. I'm also going round and round about it, since I don't want to make a crappy background story because I love the Queen of Arendelle and wish to honor her character. I'm even fearful of OUAT writers screwing her story in their own twist. I just hope they don't make her fall for Hook! Since the show is: "Once Upon in my Hook." - apparently.


	5. Chapter 5

_- Sorry I took time to update. I was finishing "It's a Death Trap" and I'm quite pleased with its corny ending. lol_

* * *

**FROZEN DREAMS**  
**Chapter 5**

* * *

Elsa found a quiet place deep inside the forest. She was feeling upset with herself after her magic absorbed part of Regina's life source and she didn't want to put her in danger again. She hated she was unable to control her outbursts and how it always affected the people she loved most.

Her powers more than inherited magic felt like an unbreakable curse cast upon her. "How can I control my emotions when I can't even allow myself to feel them?" She asked herself as she sat on a rock to think.

She was feeling desperate and with her turmoil of feelings, snow fell with more intensity from the sky. It started covering the landscape and the Queen decided to build herself a fortress. She needed her own space to safely practice magic and for that she needed to keep people away, so she made ice rise from the ground and bring her up to the very peak of the mountain and built her citadel in that place.

From an explosion of snow and sparkle a beautiful castle emerged; made of translucent blue ice that reflected the afternoon light like a faceted diamond. She smiled proudly at her creation and then closed the gate behind her. "I can do good things when I feel free."

She smiled and went to her new bedchambers and opened the doors to the balcony facing the sun. "The view is beautiful and it is so quiet in here." She took a deep breath to inhale the scent of fresh snow in the forest. "I will let go of my fears and be in control. I can't let the past continue to haunt me. I won't let it hurt those I cherish… not again."

* * *

In School

"What is that?" Henry looked at the strange thing reflecting bright sunlight like a mirror in the distance. "I've no idea." Mary Margaret told him as she and the rest of the students enjoyed their lunch break. "Okay, kids. Lunchtime is over. Everyone, back in your classrooms." Another of the teachers ordered.

* * *

In the Ice Palace

Elsa was using the full potential of her magic freely for the second time in her life and it felt_ –Amazing!–_ she exclaimed as she made a snowman come to life. "Olaf!" She greeted the little figure. "Mother! Highness!" The snowman started running around nervously and then froze on his spot. "Olaf, you don't need to pretend to be lifeless. It's me, Elsa." The woman told him and hugged him tightly, what made his head come off his body and roll over the floor. "Oh, my apologies!" Elsa quickly picked it up and put it back.

"Elsa? You... you... look like Queen Idun. Did Olaf get shorter?" The snowman asked as he noticed Elsa was no longer the little girl he remembered playing with in the castle. "No, I just grew bigger." Elsa chuckled and took his wooden hand to shake it. "Ah!" The snowman exclaimed. "And Anna?" He asked innocently but Elsa quickly became gloomy. "She's not here." The blonde went to sit on her throne and the little man came to her side. "I will help you find her! Hide and seek is my favorite game." He said cheerfully but Elsa looked downcast. "No... She's in a world faraway from this, Olaf. We are on our own."

* * *

(Flashback)

They were discussing about trades between the neighboring realms and the young Queen had opposed to granting more money for their transactions with Weselton. The Duke was a greedy man who continued raising his prices under different excuses and Hans was always insisting on the importance of supporting that man in particular.

_How convenient. _The Queen clenched her teeth didn't even try masking their obvious partnership to get more money from her crown. Elsa had had enough of her in-law's meddling for the day and got up from her seat with anger, but when her palms hit the table; a ray of white-blue light shot all through the surface making it freeze and shatter.

"Sorcery! I knew there was something dubious going on here." The Duke of Weselton exclaimed.

"I told you she was using dark magic to gain power. We can't trust her, gentlemen!" Hans said to the councilmen after Elsa's magic manifested and she ran to hide in her bedchambers.

"She might have even killed her own parents." He planted the seed of doubt in all of the royals in the assembly.

Noblemen looked in fear at each other and decided to believe Hans's words, instead of giving a chance to their regnant Queen to come clean. They had always wondered about the mystery they kept hidden behind closed doors for years and now they knew it was because of Elsa's_ dark sorcery_.

"We have laws and the use of magic is considered a crime in our kingdom." One of the men said loudly. Murmurs started echoing in the entire palace and Hans summoned royal knights to bring the Queen to judge her for her crimes.

After marrying Anna, he had been made head of the army against Elsa's true wish. _"If you don't support my choice of partner, you might as well say good-bye to me."_ Anna's words echoed in her head and Elsa felt obliged to bestow him with the rank he demanded, as she didn't want to loose her only family left. Hans gained full control over their forces and now it was finally his opportunity to claim the throne for himself, after having endured a false marriage.

It had served him taking Anna's heart with an enchanted dagger he got from the dark wizard, though his aim had been going after Elsa's but his surprise had been finding out she wasn't into him, or any other man for that matter. She avoided dancing with anyone in the ball and he couldn't get a chance to be alone with her to rip out her heart and force her into crowning him.

"The Queen has escaped!" One of the soldiers informed Hans as he got to the bedchambers. Her window was broken and there was a slide of ice that went into the forest. "Not the Queen, the WITCH. We are hunting tonight, soldiers!" Hans ordered and they went to prepare their steeds to pursue her.

Elsa kept running but she had to stop by the edge of a cliff, for the fall was steep and no amount of snow underneath would be enough to cushion such a terrible slip. But when Hans and his soldiers faced her, she had to let go of her enchanted gloves and have faith in the full potential of her magic.

She focused her energy in her hands to build a bridge out of ice and managed to escape her own knights through the icy passage connecting two mountains. But soldiers didn't run with the same luck, as their heavy armor and weapons made the frozen bridge collapse and a dozen men fell and met their final end.

"You better hope I never find you, witch!" Hans yelled behind as she continued running through the forest. "For next time, you won't be able to escape fate!"

After hours of aimlessly walking, the dethroned Queen of Arendelle found shelter in a small cottage by the mountain. It was a humble business with hot springs for traveling tourists and their hot waters were claimed to have healing powers, but Elsa wasn't interested in them and instead asked for a place to sleep.

The gentleman tending the business showed her the way and brought her to the hostel where she could have some rest. "Excuse me, kind Sir… Would you happen to have something slightly more private?" Elsa asked him but the tall redhead shook his head in negative. The Queen had never shared her bedchambers and now she would be forced to sleep in a room with strangers.

Elsa went to the bed in the farthest end and removed her cloak to place it on a chair nearby. She noticed she still was wearing her crown and quickly hid it inside a drawer from the nightstand beside her little bed.

"What would a lady like yourself be doing in a place like this?" A young man or girl's voice asked her but Elsa wasn't sure, as her eyes couldn't find the person. "Who asks? Show yourself." The platinum blonde ordered defensively. "Up here." The low voice answered and tapped over the Queen's head lightly.

Elsa hadn't noticed there was a person occupying the bunk bed above hers and nearly fainted with the surprise. "I'm Krystal, by the way." The young lady told her after jumping down from her bed and offering her hand in salutation. Elsa looked warily at it and decided not to tempt her powers from manifesting and took a step back. "I'm El... Eleanor." The Queen answered and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Mhmn..." The other girl uttered as her brown eyes looked at Elsa from top to bottom with suspicion. "Nice to meet you El... eanor." Krystal raised an eyebrow playfully. "So what brings you here?" The woman leaned against the bunk bed's post and pulled out a carrot from inside one of her bags to munch on it.

Elsa raised an eyebrow at the carefree behavior of the other woman and she was still having difficulty with believing that was a lady at all. Her name might be Krystal but she was unusually tall for a woman and wore male clothing of doubtful quality. Her golden hair was cut too short and there was no blush or stain over her lips; she just didn't seem feminine at all, unless you looked closer to her facial features, which were unexpectedly beautiful for someone who carried herself so carelessly.

"I... I was traveling with my steed but he got injured on the road and couldn't make it. I was fortunate enough to find this place to take shelter and hope I can find someone to help me get to my destination tomorrow." Elsa made up. "Hmn... Good luck with that. This isn't really a popular landmark and people are wary of fishy strangers." Krystal told her and started walking toward the door. "How dare you! I am no fishy stranger! I'm Elsa, Quee-" The regal lady had to bite her tongue to stop talking.

"What was that?" Krystal turned around and looked at Elsa with a cheeky grin and put a hand behind her ear as if trying to hear better. "Nothing." The royal lady turned her back and went to sit on her bed. "Okay." Krystal replied and opened the door to go outside.

Elsa turned her head again and got curious about where could that annoying girl be going in the middle of the storm and decided to sneak behind her. _What if she knew her true identity and went to tell someone so they could claim a bounty on her head that Hans would most likely be glad to pay?_ "I need to make sure." Elsa mumbled and put back her cloak to go outside.

She followed the steps in snow and then heard voices coming from a stable nearby. She went to look through a hole in the wall and watched as Krystal shared her carrots with a reindeer and petted it. She saw the girl speak with the animal and it seemed like they were actually communicating with each other. "Could she have magic, too?" Elsa wondered and tried to look closer, but when she pressed harder against the old plank of wood, the crackling sound alerted the animal and Krystal went to look for the source of noise.

"I know you're there. Come in, Elsa." Krystal told her and the Queen finally stepped inside the stable. "You heard me." Elsa looked to the floor in guilt and then at the reindeer curiously. "This is Sven." The other girl told her and beckoned to get closer. "He doesn't bite." But when Elsa tried to pet the animal, a big purple tongue gave her face a long wet swipe. "AAAHHHH!" Elsa screamed and jumped to Krystal's side and hugged her in fear. "Oh, yah. He is more of a licker." The woman offered an apologetic smile and looked into almond shaped eyes with softness that quickly turned into embarrassment, as they were still embracing each other. Their cheeks turned bright red and they pushed each other away.

"I... ah... Sorry. I didn't mean to..." Elsa looked at her surroundings nervously to evade caramel eyes. "It's okay. I would've been scared too." Krystal finished for her and went to sit beside her pet. "I will be sleeping here so you can feel more comfortable in the cabin. I was the only guest there, so now you have the room for yourself." The brown-eyed said to her and leaned onto Sven's belly. "Better than those stiff beds and much warmer." She rubbed his belly and Sven flashed his teeth in agreement.

"Here?" Elsa looked at the piles of straw around them. "Yep. Here. Enjoy your bed, Majesty." Krystal answered and closed her eyes. "Uh... Thank you." Elsa mumbled and went outside to make it back to the cabin but she couldn't bring herself to sleep, as she was replaying the image of disaster that had happened in her palace.

She was banned from her own land but didn't want to leave Anna by the mercy of that treacherous man. "He must have done something to change her." Elsa kept thinking and her mind was set on finding a way back into her castle without getting noticed so she could take her sister with her and leave everything behind them to start over.

"The dark wizard!" Elsa exclaimed after touching her glove-less hands. "He will help me."

The next morning, Elsa went to look for Krystal in the stable but she couldn't find her or Sven either. She went to ask the business tender about the other girl and her reindeer and he told her Krystal had checked out earlier as she was in a hurry. "Did you see in which direction they took path?" Elsa asked him and he pointed to the road ahead. "Thank you!" She left some gold coins on his table and the man almost had a heart stroke as that was more money then the one he could make in months.

Elsa used the impulse of her magic to move through the forest faster, but it began wearing off since she wasn't used to making use of it so frequently. The path of ice she had been gliding on started melting and she finally tripped after her hands stopped emitting light and summoning ice under her feet. She rolled over snow and her body finally crashed against someone else's.

"Elsa?" The brown-eyed girl asked as she rubbed her head in pain. She had been standing by the road deciding which path to take that could save her some time, as the snowstorm didn't seem to want to cease, when the royal lady rolled and hit her from behind causing both to fall to the ground.

"Krystal! I'm so glad I caught you." The Queen sighed in relief and then looked down and blushed lightly. "Oh, sorry!" She apologized and hopped off the other woman's body. "I would say it was _me_ who caught _you_." Krystal's brow furrowed and she slowly got up after Elsa.

"I need your help. I will reward your efforts beyond imagination if you agree to bring me to the Enchanted Forest." Elsa asked her and Krystal raised an eyebrow. "No way." The other woman answered as she brushed snow off her male attire. "Please! I could give you anything you wished for." Elsa took her hands and looked deeply into caramel eyes, but Krystal glared and retrieved them. "I said no. That land is wretched and there is no fortune big enough that will convince me to go back there." The woman grumbled and hopped on her sled. "So you know the way…" Elsa mumbled.

"Krystal, please. Would you really leave a lady like myself to perish in a storm like this?" Elsa used a higher and more innocent voice to appeal to her soft spot, if she had one. Krystal rolled her eyes and sighed deeply. She knew Elsa was being manipulative and damn did she hit the right target. "Get on." The woman grumbled and Elsa grinned widely. She got on the sled and sat beside her. "To the Enchanted Forest then." Elsa said and Krystal ordered Sven to take off.

Feeling safer now, Elsa started sharing the reason behind her unexpected trip. "Did she really get engaged a day after meeting him?" Krystal's brow furrowed. "Yes. That's why I think he must have done something to her. She became so distant and cold toward me after that ball." Elsa sighed deeply and brought her hands to her chest. "Hans sounds like a piece of... work." Krystal mumbled and passed her an apple. "Thank you." Elsa took it and looked at the red apple for a moment.

"Why didn't you want to help me reach to the Enchanted Forest before?" Elsa asked her.

"It's a long story… I'm sure your highness would rather not be dreaded by a boring peasant's story-telling." Krystal told her.

"Don't assume things just because of my title, Krystal." Elsa said offended. "And, _as of now,_ I don't even possess any." Her brow furrowed and Krystal could tell this Queen was nothing like what she assumed all royals to be.

But that wasn't really why Krystal didn't want to share her own tale, but because it was a painful memory she didn't like recalling. It was long buried in the past and she hadn't actually ever shared her story. _Maybe it was time to open up. _She looked into Elsa's eyes and knew she could share it with her.

She started telling her about how his family was nomad and they would often move in search of an income. They worked selling ice and for that they had to travel long distances to carry their product and offer it to businessmen in whichever land they found themselves in at that moment.

It was during one of those trips that they came to the Enchanted Forest. The sun was starting to set and they decided to rest in a clear they found by the foot of the mountain, but what they didn't realize in time was they had chosen to set their camp very close to a bear den.

She was sleeping when the nightmare started, between dreams she heard the screams and with difficulty opened her eyes and stepped out of the small tent. Her father was waving a branch and yelling at big bear to release his wife when another one showed up and threatened him.

Krystal was paralyzed in shock and that was what saved her, for the bears focused on her parents and didn't notice her presence.

"I felt something suddenly tug on my shoulder and I thought it had been the claw of a bear, but when I turned around I realized it was a boy not much older than me. He asked me to be quiet and he whistled to called for help. But to my surprise, a wolf pack appeared and they started to fight the bears attacking my parents." Krystal felt her eyes sting but managed to contain the tears.

"And what happened after?" Elsa asked enthralled by the story.

"The rest was a blur... I remember the boy hugged me and covered my eyes so I would stop seeing the bloody encounter and after an eternity of growls, screams and howls, the battle was over and wolves were sharing the meat of the two bears." Krystal wiped a tear that managed to escape her.

"What about your parents?" Elsa had to ask her.

"They didn't touch them, but they were severely injured by the bears and couldn't make it." The brown-eyed took a deep breath. "Sven was my only family left and it was that mysterious boy who taught me how to communicate with my dear friend. We were take in by his den for some time but then decided to go back to Arendelle, the only place where I felt home. The land where we were born."

"I'm sorry, Krystal." Elsa squeezed her shoulder. This humble woman had suffered a tragic loss and she felt now she wasn't the only human victim of a wicked fate and felt bad about making her come back to the land she abhorred, but she really had no one else to turn to.

"We're getting closer." Krystal commented and Elsa looked around them. It had been hours since they last saw snow in the landscape and had to leave the sled behind to continue their journey over Sven's back.

The sky was dark and as they deepened in the forest, Elsa started feeling something strange, something darker, that pressed around her. "Do you feel that?" Elsa asked. "What?" Krystal asked with curiosity. "This… darkness surrounding us. Like a thick fog squeezing around you."

"Um… no." The other woman shrugged and raised an eyebrow. "Elsa, do you… have magic?" Krystal asked her as she looked intently. "NO. Why would you ask such a question?" The Queen answered nervously. "Because only those who wield magic can perceive it." Krystal responded. "Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me." She smiled warmly and both women locked gazes for a moment.

"This is as far as I will get, Elsa. If you follow the road, you will soon be in the realm." Krystal told her as she helped her down of the reindeer. "Thank you." Elsa said to her as her feet touched dry ground and then remembered she had to pay for the trip. "You may have this as a promise of a better payment when I go back to Arendelle." The Queen pulled out something from the bag she kept under her cloak and then placed it in her hands.

"Your crown? I can't accept it." Krystal tried to return it. "And I don't need you to pay me anything. It has been nice spending some time with another person for a change. No offense, Sven." The woman smiled apologetically to her pet and the reindeer turned his head away in self-pity.

"But I insist. I forced myself on you and you came against your own wish… and I know how it feels like to do something you don't really want to." Elsa mumbled the last part as her eyes looked downcast.

"Elsa." Krystal called softly. "Yes?" An azure gaze met with caramel again. "Promise me you will be safe. That is the only payment I am willing to accept." The tall woman pleaded as her hands gently placed the crown back in the Queen's hands. "Please stay safe and come back for Arendelle."

* * *

(Present time)

"Another world?" Olaf said softly and his eyes gained a different glint than Elsa's did, as that could only mean in his snowy brain that the game had become all the more thrilling. He started walking to the balcony and then jumped off to start his quest for finding Anna's hiding spot. "Where are you going?" Elsa yelled at him from her balcony but the little snowman didn't hear her and continued rolling down hill with excitement.

"Damn it! I can't leave him on the loose here." Elsa scuffed and went running downstairs. She had to stop to catch her breath and then tried to use her magic to create a slide of ice, but after building her palace and bringing Olaf to life, her power was weakened and she couldn't use it to create the shortcut. "Great. And I had to choose the peak of the mountain to build my home." She huffed and started hiking down the mountain.

* * *

**_Author's note:_**_ Someone asked if I would bring Kristoff, Anna and Sven. Well, my dears, here they are! Except, Kristoff is Krystal and Elsa's special someone. And I brought them to the story, but not Storybrooke. Instead, I chose Olaf to come to our world as it was more likely since bringing the others would require another portal to the past._

_Wasn't it cool how kid Graham taught Krystal how to communicate with animals?_


	6. Chapter 6

_- Expect OOC behavior. If you can't deal with it, piss off my fanfic and write your own. lol_

* * *

**FROZEN DREAMS**  
**Chapter 6**

* * *

After finishing his classes, Henry asked Regina to take him to the park under false pretense. He said he wanted to spend the afternoon with her to make up for the lost time; instead of Emma, which was partially true but he was more interested in having a slightly closer look at the thing that appeared at the peak of the mountain. Regina gladly agreed after Emma brought him from school to the station, as she was also interested in going back to that same park because it had been the last place where she saw Elsa.

Henry was tempted to go mountain hiking but Regina was keeping a close look at him and had already forbidden him from skating on the frozen lake. In fact, she decided to call Emma and ask her to secure the area so no one would enter after her accident earlier in the morning. "On my way." Emma replied and the Mayor hang-up her cellphone. "Henry, don't go too far." His mother yelled behind him and he went back to join her.

Regina got lost in thought gazing in direction of the lake, remembering her kiss with Elsa and how she reacted to it, when Henry finally decided to ask about her strange white hair. "Mom… What's up with your new look? Going Cruella de Vil?" He chuckled and his mother pinched him in the arm. "You're rude, young man." She glared but wasn't really mad, as she knew her boy didn't see her as a villain anymore and it was a little funny the way her hair looked with that strand of colorless hair.

"So?" He asked again and Regina didn't really know what to answer. She wasn't yet ready to tell him she had by now kissed two women, his other mother included, and it was actually a mystery why this had happened after kissing the Queen of Arendelle. "It just turned white. I guess I'm getting older." The Mayor shrugged and Henry twitched his lip unconvinced.

"Did you get to teach Elsa any cool tricks today?" The boy decided to change topic. "No. She had to leave early because her family called and she had to go back home." Regina made up for him. "Oh, pity. She was pretty nice." Henry shrugged but then turned to look at his mother with interest. "Would you teach me instead?" He asked suddenly. "Why would you want to learn magic, Henry? I thought you were against it." His mother asked with surprise. "That was ages ago, mom. I believe I'm ready now, besides, everyone seems to be doing it now and I don't want to be left out." He huffed and kicked at a pile of snow as they walked.

The rattling of the old VW's caught their attention and Regina asked him to wait for her while she showed Emma all the area she wanted secured. The Mayor left her son alone for a moment and went to meet with the Deputy to arrange for safety and help her put signs preventing people from entering the lake.

"Hey, that hurt!" A male voice uttered and Henry turned around to look for the person talking, but he didn't find anyone and then his eyes watched the snow pile start moving until a snowman was standing before him. "Did you just talk?" Henry was baffled but excited at the same time. "Do you see anyone else here?" The snowman looked around. "And you just kicked me." He glared and removed his head to have a look at the damage. "You made an indentation in my bottom." The snowman said with sadness as he held his own head in his little hands to look at his rear end.

"Ugh… I'm sorry." Henry apologized awkwardly and picked some snow from the ground to rebuild the snowman's butt but it ended up slightly bigger. "Oops! I may have put too much." Henry went to remove the excess but the snowman stopped him. "No! It's perfect, so round and squishy. It looks like a fluffy cloud, leave it." Olaf grinned and put back his head. "Okay..." Henry mumbled and quirked his lip in amusement.

"I'm Olaf." The snowman presented himself and looked with wide round eyes at the boy expecting a reply. "I'm Henry." The boy offered a hand and Olaf shook it. "So what brings you to Storybrooke? I take it you're not from around here." The young man looked closely at the curious character.

"Got that right!" The snowman exclaimed but then beckoned Henry to come closer and started whispering in his ear while looking suspiciously at their surrounding and covering his lips with wooden fingers. "I'm looking for Anna. We're playing hide and seek but Elsa already gave up and I want to find her so I can be the next to hide." He told him in secret and Henry's brow furrowed in confusion. "Wait. You're THAT Olaf?" Henry looked closely and shook his head in disbelief.

"I see…" The snowman mumbled and then started moving his lips very slowly as he spoke. "Y-e-s… I'm O-l-a-f and I see you're a v-e-r-y special boy. Can you keep Olaf's secret so Anna doesn't know I'm getting close to her hideaway, p-l-e-a-s-e?" The curious creature asked him very slowly and patted his back kindly.

"Dude, I'm not slow." Henry got mad and blurted. "Well, kid, you sure fooled me." The snowman raised an eyebrow and started walking away. "Hey, wait! Where are you going?" Henry asked him as he tried to follow. "You sure you're not slow?" Olaf responded and rolled his eyes. "I'm going to find Anna."

"Henry!" Emma's voice sounded behind him and Henry had to stop following after the snowman and Olaf soon camouflaged with the white landscape. "I asked you not to go far." Regina told him after catching up with both of them. "Sorry, I just…" The boy was saying but stopped mid-sentence as it all clicked now. _Elsa, Olaf, Anna and Regina's white strand of hair… Of course!_

"Mom, did you have a fight with Elsa?" Henry asked out of the blue. "Of course not. Why do you ask?" Regina asked nervously and spared a glance at Emma, who looked at her momentarily and then away to evade Henry's stare. "Because I think I know now who she is and she's dangerous mom. You can't let her use her magic with you again, even if she doesn't mean to hurt you." Henry told her and Emma wanted to high five him but had to bite her lip and pretend to be clueless.

"I ... a... I haven't seen her since early in the morning, Henry, and she's not dangerous. She's just misunderstood." Regina defended her and Emma inevitably frowned. "And how do you know all of this?" His brunette mother had to ask. "Because of your hair change, her name and she needed help with her magic. We watched a movie about her last year in New York." He quickly formulated and Regina looked at Emma for a response. "That's true." Emma nodded and Regina sighed deeply.

"Haven't you learned that you can't believe everything you see or read in those silly Disney versions?" Regina glared and Henry looked down to the ground. "I'm just worried for you mom. If more of your hair turns white, you could eventually freeze and die." He closed his fists inside his pockets feeling impotence and fear of losing his mother. "Henry... Nothing will happen to me, honey." The brunette went to embrace her son and kissed his forehead tenderly.

Emma smiled at the touching scene and then looked at the landscape covered in snow. "It's getting even colder." She commented and then noticed a figure moving in the far back. "We should go home." The blonde said after noticing a platinum braid in the distance.

She slipped a hand behind Henry and then another behind Regina to walk together as if they were official. She turned lightly to glance behind her and her eyes met with Elsa's in challenge. Emma smiled in victory and continued walking but Regina gave her a stern glare because Henry was about to notice the way Emma was holding her.

A furious wind began blowing suddenly and they had to start running to make it to their cars before a storm hit.

"Elsa, you found me!" Olaf exclaimed as he came from behind a trash bin. "I wish you had been the only one I found here." Elsa muttered as she looked with anger at the woman claiming Regina for herself. "Who else was playing?" Olaf asked innocently and then turned to look at the family of three Elsa was watching so intently. "The special boy?" He asked. "No. It's _Emma_ who has stepped inside the game." She muttered and started walking firmly in direction of the street.

Olaf started following behind her and wondered what had made Elsa so unusually angry. "The lady in gray?" He asked as he tried to keep up. "No, the peasant in red." Elsa grumbled. "What are we playing now, Elsa?" He asked nervously. "Snowball-throwing, of course." She smirked as she felt her magic returning. "Great idea!" Olaf exclaimed and threw the first ball in direction of the woman dressed in red jacket.

Emma had just closed the door for Henry after he got inside Regina's car and she was going to go into her own car when the unexpected ball hit her in the head. "Ow!" She grunted and turned around to look for the person who dared shooting a snowball at her but she didn't see anyone, as Elsa had hidden behind Olaf and all Emma could see was a lifeless snowman standing a few yards from her. "Weird." She mumbled and made it to her car to leave.

"Olaf! She could've thought it was me." Elsa reprimanded him. "Isn't that the purpose of this game?" Olaf raised an eyebrow and looked at Elsa like she was a mad trip. "Right. Just... I am the only one who will be throwing her balls, okay? I need you to stay in the palace and protect it from strangers. Can you do that for me, please?" Elsa asked him politely.

Olaf looked at her and sighed deeply. "Alright, Elsa. I know when I'm not wanted." He feigned to weep and Elsa rolled her eyes. "Fine. You can roam around but please don't talk to anyone and, if someone gets close, pretend you're just a snowman." The lady told him. "Like in the old times?" He flashed his teeth in a wide grin. "Yes, just like in the old times. But, please, do stay out of sight." She pleaded.

* * *

At Regina's

The doorbell started calling and Regina went to open the door after washing her hands.

"Elsa." Regina's voice came out soft and her eyes filled with joy. "I have been worried about you all day. Why did you leave me like that? Why didn't you look back and come when I call-" She was saying when Elsa couldn't take it any longer and went forward to kiss crimson lips. Regina was taken by surprise but it was a good kind of surprise and her own hands went to rest over Elsa's shoulders, forgetting for a moment about the visitor having dinner with Henry.

Elsa gave into a kiss for the first time without fear and forgot about the possible consequences of her emotional outburst. All she knew was she needed to feel Regina's warmth and savor those lips she had become addicted to, ever after that first taste.

The cold stormy weather began ceasing outside and Regina's white strand of hair started glowing again, but this time it recovered its usual blackness and when their lips finally parted, Elsa was astounded at what had just happened.

"Regina!" She exclaimed and it took the brunette a moment to react, as she was still bedazzled by the kiss. "Ah... Yes?" Regina cleared her throat and decided to step down her porch. She then took Elsa's hand and guided her to a side of the house where Henry nor Emma would see them, and remained holding that hand with no intention to let go.

"What was that?" Regina asked with a shy smile. "The best kiss I've had in my life." Elsa answered and smiled brightly. Regina felt happy to hear that and then noticed the weather had dramatically changed, as even the sun was starting to shine through clouds that were clearing.

"The weather. It really is connected to you." Regina commented and Elsa nodded in guilt, what made the sky began to loose vibrancy soon after. "Do you know what this means?" Regina asked her. "That it is my fault you have a lot of repairs to do in your town?" Elsa said nervously and the wind started blowing cold again.

Emma noticed the weird swings in weather through one of the windows and Regina's long absence bothered her, so she decided to go have a look at the person who had dared interrupting her first family dinner with Henry and Regina in the mansion. Her brow furrowed when she couldn't find them by the entrance and then looked out the window, but she still couldn't see them.

"Ma, what are you doing?" Henry came behind her. "I was just wondering what could be taking your mom so long." Emma answered and went back to sit at the table. "Should we wait for her to finish or can we continue eating?" Henry asked confusedly. "You go ahead, Henry. I will wait." The blonde flashed a smile and focused her sight on the glass of white wine she had before her.

Emma then looked at her bowl of hot soup and had a brilliant idea. She picked up the silver spoon from her side and looked at the polished surface. _This should work as a mirror_. She thought and focused to make it show her Regina.

"That's meaningless to me, Elsa." Regina took her other hand in hers. "It means you are managing to control your emotions and magic. When you follow your heart's desire, you can do good things." Regina smiled.

"You just need to break completely free so you can affect the weather no longer. You can do it, Elsa. I have faith in you." Regina assured her like Henry had done with her not long ago and it showed her she could have light magic. She knew how much of a difference it made to have someone who believed in you and she wanted to make Elsa feel that way.

Elsa smiled warmly and then took one step closer. She looked into brown eyes with longing and thought about the possibility of Regina returning her feelings. Sure they had now kissed twice, but Elsa wasn't sure if the brunette shared the same feelings she knew she had for the mayor now._ What if Regina only did it to show her she could control her emotions?_ She was more experienced in how magic worked and maybe it had just been part of a test but not more.

"Regina..." Elsa whispered and began leaning down slowly. _Would Regina turn away this time that she had the opportunity to do so?_ She had caught her earlier by surprise, so this was the real test for her now. "Yes?" Regina asked shyly and waited nervously for Elsa to say something, _or perhaps kiss her again,_ and looked into green eyes with hopeful expectation. But this kiss would mean much more if they were both to give into it with full acceptance and conscience of their actions and both women felt a flutter in their stomachs.

"Ma?" Henry asked for a third time after noticing how firmly Emma was holding her spoon and how intently she was looking at it. Emma steeled her jaw at the sight of a kiss soon to happen between them and her magic inevitably manifested in the form of getting sucked into the image reflected in the polished surface of her spoon and appearing right in between both women.

"Oh my God! What did just happen?" Emma asked in disbelief and Regina and Elsa were both in shock and beyond furious. "Seriously, Ms. Swan?" Regina growled and Emma moved to a side carefully. "I didn't mean to interrupt... whatever you two were about to do." The girl in red jacket responded as she tried to walk away un-harmed. "Of course you did." Elsa muttered and ice crystals began appearing around Elsa and directing sharp points at the other woman _unintentionally_.

"Elsa, you can be in control." Regina placed a hand gently on her forearm and Elsa tried to calm down. "Don't let your emotions control you." Regina told her and it took Elsa all her might to stop feeling the insecurity and jealousy she was feeling that moment. Elsa focused in Regina's eyes and finally managed to make ice stalagmites melt and vaporize.

"You're right, Regina." Elsa took a deep breath. "I can be in control." The regal lady turned her gaze toward Emma's. "She isn't worth my time." Elsa turned around. "But neither should be yours." The regal lady muttered and started walking away from the other two, angry about Regina protecting Emma again.

"Elsa, come back! Stop running away." Regina caught up with her. "I will when you make up your mind." Elsa told her with a broken voice. "What do you mean?" Regina narrowed her eyes on her. "Isn't it obvious?" Elsa threw her hands in the air and it started snowing again, but it was a gentle snow this time; resembled to the one that appeared when Regina kissed her the first time. "I… love you." The braided lady sadly confessed before vanishing in a cloud of snow.

Emma couldn't avoid feeling sympathy for Elsa this time. The other woman's expression had been of a broken heart and as much as Emma wanted to continue disliking her; she just couldn't, but that didn't change the fact that she was now a confessed rival in her love quest to gain back Regina.

"She's too hot tempered for someone with a heart of ice." Emma commented behind the brunette. "Shut up, Emma." Regina glared. "You're cute when you're mad." Emma whispered behind her ear and Regina didn't know whether to punch her in the face or laugh at the stupid comment. _Better ignore her._

"I'm going inside. My soup must have probably turned cold by now." The brunette started walking. "I could warm it for you_, Madam Mayor_." Emma teased and Regina was completely baffled. Emma had never flirted with her _like that_, or with anyone at all, in the time she had known her. _A desperate move? _"Stop hanging out with Hook, Miss Swan. For a moment, I could almost swear you were that lecherous one handed pirate." Regina told her and Emma rolled her eyes.

They finished their meals in what was the most uncomfortable dinner they'd ever experienced. Henry had been the only one attempting to establish a conversation but it always ended in a yes, no or maybe. His mothers clearly didn't want to cross words or even gazes with one another, for what was enough to gather from their demeanor.

"Thank you for dinner, it was really delicious." Emma smiled gently at Henry and Regina as they stood by the doorframe. "Sure." Regina cut her quick. The blonde went to kiss Henry's forehead and then tried to go after a hug with Regina, but the brunette shot her a _piss-off _glare and Emma just bit her lip and turned on her heel to leave the mansion. "See ya tomorrow, ma!" Henry said behind her and Emma waved a hand before entering her lousy bug.

At Elsa's

The Ice Queen spent the rest of the evening crying alone in her bedroom, overwhelmed at the realization of her feelings for Regina. _How did I fall so easily for someone? _She kept questioning herself and felt miserable. Nothing good ever came from her giving into love and she inhaled deeply. "Maybe it is all for the best." She wanted to convince herself she had to give up in the matters of the heart.

This jealousy was turning her into a person she didn't recognize and she didn't really want to harm anyone. Emma was an annoying woman but she really had no reasons to hate her. It was up to Regina to realize which was her heart's desire now and Elsa felt hopeless. Emma and Regina shared a son and had more history together than she could ever compete with. Besides, her love life had always been doomed to fail. "How could I forget that?"

* * *

(Flashback)

"I believe you are here to see me." The wizard's voice came from behind her in the forest. Krystal had since long left and Elsa had been following the road for what felt like hours. "Are you the dark wizard?" Elsa asked nervously and Rumplestiltskin appeared right next to her in the blink of an eye. "That should answer your question, dearie." He sneered.

Elsa told him she needed him to change her appearance so she could return to her own land and take her sister with her without anyone recognizing her. Rumplestiltskin told her it was quite possible but the price for his service was always steep.

"Anything to save my sister from Hans." Elsa mumbled and Rumplestiltskin remembered the name. The cold weather that had been left behind soon caught up with her and the snow that started to fall confirmed the Dark One who this woman was. He approached her more closely and pushed back the hood of her cloak so he could see the face she kept hiding. He grinned contently at seeing her face and a glint of malice appeared in his eye.

"The Queen of Arendelle! Of course I would be more than happy to help you." He told her and slipped an arm around her frame and started walking with her. "What is the price?" She stopped walking and faced him. "Price? Nonsense! For you, highness, it will be my pleasure doing it out of honest caring." He made a reverence and Elsa was unconvinced. "I would much rather pay, Wizard." She insisted and pulled out the crown she had offered Krystal earlier.

"Well, if you insist." Rumplestiltskin took it and smiled contently at something he saw there. "No one will recognize you, dearie, but there is a catch to the effects of such a spell." The sorcerer forewarned. "What is it, Sorcerer?" She asked and Rumplestiltskin told her she would have no magic for as long as she was under the shape-shifting spell. "I'm still willing to take the risk." Elsa insisted and Rumplestiltskin giggled in excitement.

Crimson smoke engulfed her body and she was turned into a peasant nobody would recognize or care for. "How will Anna recognize me? She won't want to come with a stranger." Elsa asked him. "The spell will wear off once you have reached to her bedchambers." He answered. "Have a safe trip, _my Queen_." He waved a hand behind her and watched her walk away.

Rumplestiltskin then looked at the crown again and removed a thin platinum hair from it. He put it inside a small container with liquid contents and held it up against the moonlight. His potion began glowing and he smirked with satisfaction.

Noise started coming from a pile of old rags and Rumplestiltskin turned to look at it with a grimace. "What to do with the extra luggage?" He singsong and then had an idea. He snapped his fingers together and made the animal he had captured turn into a small carved wood reindeer and brought it with him to place it over a shelf in the library of his castle.

"That's a lovely sculpture." Belle pointed at the reindeer and Rumplestiltskin feigned not to care. "Nobody asked you. Go back to your duties, woman." He shooed her away but she smiled behind him. She had by now been with him for a long time, though her youthful appearance might trick one, and knew he didn't mean the rudeness he showed her. It was a strange relationship forged over years of service; years the Dark One for some unknown reason would not allow tainting the maiden's looks.

Back in the forest, Elsa found Sven tied to a tree on her way back and wondered what had happened with Krystal. She approached the nervous reindeer slowly and, after the animal looked into green-blue eyes, it recognized who she really was. He looked like he wanted to tell her something but the now brunette haired lady couldn't understand him. "I'm sorry, Sven, I can't speak reindeer." She told him and felt desperate but then her eyes noticed a letter tucked in the bag hanging on his side.

_I figured you would need a ride back home. I've decided to take my own path but couldn't leave a lady like yourself to walk all the way back to Arendelle. Please take good care of my dear friend and maybe one day I will come back for him. It's a promise. Krystal._

Elsa felt sad for a moment because Krystal wouldn't be joining her in this quest but it was perhaps for the best, as it would be a dangerous one and she didn't want to put her in risk. The only thing that gave her solace was that last line she read; Krystal's promise to come back one day.

Elsa mounted the reindeer and took path back to Arendelle. She had to stop to rest when the night fell but as the first ray of light shone in the sky, she got back on track. She thanked Sven for keeping up with her demands and was glad to finally distinguish her realm in the distance.

She entered through big gates with the obedient reindeer and guards didn't pay much mind to the poor looking woman. They let her pass after checking the supplies she carried in the bag tied to the reindeer and she was soon walking in the core of her kingdom.

The sound of trumpets caught her attention and then heard as servants of her castle went through the streets announcing the new coronation. She was already expecting it, but actually hearing and seeing about it made her stomach twist with mixed feelings. There was anger on the surface, but what lied beneath was pain and a foreign feeling she had not embraced before.

She felt hope and new fire burned inside her chest with resolve to take back her kingdom and return it to its sunlit days. She was no longer lonely and she could see herself occupying the throne with a person next to her. "Krystal." She mumbled and the reindeer turned to look at her with hope she could recognize the soul trapped behind round eyes. "I miss her too." She told the reindeer and petted his nose.

Those last days in her company had given her a new perspective and balance. Her magic had not manifested during the time she had been with her and there was just something about Krystal that gave her control over her emotions and it also filled her with unusual warmth. "Come, let's go." Elsa called on the animal and they moved carefully around the castle.

Elsa knew the palace like the back of her hand and could easily find a way inside. Playing in secret with Anna during her childhood had taught her all the secret passages the old castle encompassed. "Stay here and don't make noise." She ordered Sven and covered his body with the old rags she had been wearing over her royal dress. She gave him the last apples and carrots Krystal's old leather bag carried and then managed to make her hair look more presentable.

She snuck inside the palace and moved with the same grace her many keepers carried. There were so many servants that she could easily pass as one of them but nobody was really paying attention, as all of them were busy with the preparations for the coronation.

She peeked into one of the service bedchambers and then stole an apron and dress to get changed. She moved upstairs and told royal guards the Queen had requested her afternoon tea and they let her pass with the tray and teapot.

Once inside Anna's bedchambers, her look started slowly changing. "Elsa?" Her sister asked with doubt after brown mane turned platinum blonde. "Anna!" Her sister went forward to embrace her and got lost in the emotional moment. She held onto her sister tightly and started weeping. "I thought you were dead." Anna said to her and her own tears began falling. "No. I was banned from the lands, but I will fight for them and I will free you from Hans's spell." Her older sister told her.

"What spell?" Anna broke the embrace and glared. "There's no time to waste, sister, please just come with me." Elsa grabbed onto her hand and pulled her to start walking. "I'm not going anywhere… and neither are you, witch." Her sister said with a dark voice and a figure came to join them from the shadows.

Hans was speaking to a red glowing object and with every word that left his mouth, her own sister's lips replicated his speech. "What have you done to her?" Elsa asked with fear and tried to summon her magic, but her shape-shifting spell hadn't completely worn off and there was no magic to make use of.

"This should have been your heart, Elsa. We could've saved ourselves all the trouble." He approached slowly and caressed Anna's cheek with the back of his hand. "Isn't she a doll?" Hans asked with sarcasm and Elsa's eyes flickered silver in anger.

"Don't you ever touch her again!" She yelled and magic started flickering around her hands. "No, no. If you summon your magic, she dies. All it would take is a gentle squeeze." He threatened and began pressing at Anna's heart, what made the younger girl groan in pain and fall on her knees by Hans's feet.

"Please don't hurt her! I will leave and never come back. You can keep the crown you so much want." Elsa said with a strained voice. "Poor Elsa…" He told her with false pity as he brought his face closer to hers. "If only someone had ever loved you to break that curse cast upon you." He whispered in her ear and Elsa was baffled. "What? Speak clear." She demanded.

"Guards!" Hans raised his voice and several knights came through the door. "The urn." He ordered and one of them brought it to his feet. "Since I can't trust you staying away from my kingdom, I will have to keep my kingdom away from you." He told her and removed the lid from the vase.

A vortex of black dust started twisting around her and Elsa got sucked inside the enchanted vase her parents had once gotten from the dark wizard. Elsa couldn't understand what was happening as her body turned into a cold liquid, but she could still hear the voices talking outside before completely melting inside the magical prison.

"I have come to collect payment, Highness." The Dark One said to him. "Not after you give me what you promised, Rumplestiltskin." Hans grimaced. "Have I ever let you down, _prince_ Hans?" The warlock looked into his eyes and Hans refrained from correcting the new title.

Hans gave him the urn containing Elsa and in return, he received two potions from the dark sorcerer. "Just pour this on her drink and it will be as if Elsa had never even been born." He told him and Hans grinned contently. Having a puppet for a wife wasn't as exciting as he had thought in the beginning and he no longer needed to possess her heart so literally.

The wizard vanished from his kingdom with the urn and Hans looked at the silver glowing potion with an evil grin. "I have a better idea." He mumbled.

Hans went to the main spring from which their realm retrieved their fresh water and poured the contents of the potion inside it. The water glowed briefly and then he knew his plan would work correctly. "No one will ever remember the witch existed." He said with satisfaction and then drank from the second bottle he received. "Except for me, of course."

Krystal had followed the false King and heard what his plan had been. She pretended to be eating pasture when the power hungry man looked at the reindeer suspiciously, but he paid it no mind, as it was only an animal. Krystal decided to make a trip back to the Enchanted Forest and make her own deal with the evil wizard to recover her human shape. She avoided drinking the tainted waters and instead would only have snow for hydration during her trip.

"You don't have to keep running, _deerie_." The warlock chuckled and appeared beside a tree to talk with the reindeer. Krystal looked up at him and glared angrily, as she couldn't come to speak because of her animal body. "Sorry, I can't make a deal if I can't understand part of the agreement." The Dark One mocked her and the reindeer snorted.

"Elsa is my property now, she's not up for bargains." Rumplestiltskin told her and Krystal charged at him but he just evaded her like a bullfighter. "Only a selfless act of love will break the curse I personally cast on her. So unless you can give her True Love's kiss, I'm afraid your cause is a lost battle." He grimaced and vanished.

Rumplestiltskin opened the lid on the vase after getting to his secret vault. He let Elsa come out of the urn and offered her a deal she might be interested in. "I will cast no curse on your behalf, Evil Warlock." Elsa told her and her magic began manifesting. "After everything you've done to me, what makes you believe I would?" She confronted him and shot her raging energy against him, she hit him by the feet and he laughed at her for a moment.

But it was a laugh that didn't last long, as cold stalagmites rose from the ground up and trapped half of his body inside. By now Elsa had surpassed her level of tolerance and she was determined to break free and save her sister from the torment of submitting to these vile manipulative monsters and her magic continued growing with her rage.

The Dark One had difficulty with managing to escape her wrath and when he finally shattered ice, Elsa trapped him again by making his right side paralyze. "This is as far as you will go, Rumplestiltskin. I am done with being the good girl everyone expects me to be. I will recover what is rightfully mine and I don't care if I have to darken my heart in the process." She said with a much lower voice while she approached him slowly.

"I didn't know one could rip out hearts, thanks for giving me the idea." She said dangerously and turned her hand into a claw, ready to burrow inside his chest. "Wait! If you kill me now, you won't be able to see your Krystal ever again." Rumplestiltskin warned her. "What have you done to her?" Elsa turned pale and tugged on his vest with anger.

"I propose a new deal." Rumplestiltskin told her. "If you go inside the vase on your own, I will let her live a peaceful life. But if you try to escape or kill me, she will die with me." He told her and Elsa closed her fists in anger. "How can I trust you if all you do is turn everything in your favor?" Elsa questioned. "You really can't and shouldn't." He smirked cynically. "But I never break a deal and everyone knows that." He gave her his word.

Elsa allowed him to move and the dark wizard transported them back to the forest. "She's right there." He pointed at the reindeer eating snow. "That's Sven, not Krystal." Elsa glared and made a choker of ice appear around his neck and squeeze him slowly. "Look again." He said with difficulty and crimson smoke turned the reindeer back into a woman.

"Krystal!" Elsa ran in her direction and hugged her tightly. "I thought I would never see you again." She started crying. "Elsa!" Krystal exclaimed and cupped her face in her hands. "I made you a promise and I never really left your side." She told her warmly and looked into her eyes with softness.

"I've complied to my part of the deal, dearie." Rumplestiltskin appeared next to them.

"The curse! No…" Krystal mumbled. "Elsa, I love you." She told her and pulled her into her arms before Rumplestiltskin would open the lid of the urn he held in his hands. "What?" Elsa was perplexed but Krystal didn't give her a chance to say another word and went for a kiss. She claimed her lips with hers and Elsa was overwhelmed by her feelings. She remembered her deal with the wizard and the pain of having to part from the side of the only person that had thawed her heart made deep sorrow take over.

As sadness and pain got the best of her, magic began manifesting in the negative way she had grown up fearing. Golden hair was the first thing to change, as it quickly turned white and then Krystal's body became translucent with the long kiss they shared. When Elsa finally managed to pull away from her partner's strong grip, it was already too late. "No! Help me, Rumplestiltskin!" Elsa begged to him.

"Sorry, dearie, but your magic is too unpredictable even for me to undo what you started." He answered and put the urn over the ground. "I believe we have a deal waiting to be paid." He pointed to the vase and Elsa cried with impotence. "You promised she would live a peaceful life." Elsa yelled at him.

"What could be more peaceful than eternal life as a sculpture of ice?" He chuckled. "I told you I was a man who kept his word." He grinned and opened the vessel. "Now, get inside." He muttered but Elsa refused to leave Krystal's side.

Rumplestiltskin summoned a ball of fire in his hand and threatened with making her beloved friend melt until not a drop was left behind. Elsa had no choice but to obey now and let the void suck her right back inside.

"Ah! People are so gullible." He shook his head. All it had taken him was to lie about a false curse cast upon Elsa to unravel a chain of events that got him yet another valuable relic to save for a rainy day. If Cora's child failed to cast the curse for him, he could still manage to get Elsa to do it. He had Anna under control and a heart frozen in time to be used if needed for the curse, and he would never give up or stop looking for a candidate to enact the Dark Curse.

"Really, why does everyone believe every word I say?" He scratched his head. "I'm the Dark One and that's not even a nickname." He shrugged. "You will make a fancy fountain to welcome my clients." He engulfed the sculpture in crimson smoke and made it appear at the front of his castle. "Perfect ornament to remind them about the price of magic."

* * *

A/N: Finally done explaining how Elsa got into Rumple's possession!

*This all happens while Queen Eva is still alive and with Leopold, they're expecting their first child and name her after the snow Elsa brought. Didn't write that part for it was too long of a chapter already.  
*In this story Belle has been with Rumple for decades and he keeps her youthful with his magic.  
*Rumple has seen in visions Cora's child will cast the curse, but his apprentices have failed before and he saves Elsa for a rainy day.  
*The whole realm forgot Elsa with the potion Hans dropped in the water, hence why Regina never knew there was a Queen by that name in Arendelle. Which makes me question who the hell filters their stories into our world and sells them to Disney? lol


	7. Chapter 7

This is where FROZEN DREAMS splits into two. If you read the other version, the change comes after Elsa leaves the diner. SQ version from that point on.

* * *

**FROZEN DREAMS  
Chapter 7**

* * *

The grumbling in her stomach made Elsa wake up and remember she had not tried a single bite after that morning. Remembering the past and mourning about her possible lack of a future with Regina had kept her uninterested all day. "I need to start thinking about my present." Elsa got up from her bed and looked at her surrounding. "If I'm going to be stuck in Storybrooke, I'll need a job."

Elsa went to the mirror in her vanity and had a look at her face. She had reddened eyes and traces of tears that had dried out during her sleep. She didn't know at which point she had succumbed into sleep but the moon rising outside of her balcony showed her it wasn't too late to start looking.

"Maybe I still have time to find a business open to apply." She mumbled and washed her face with cold water. She appeared new lavender shadow in her eyes and stained her lips with a plum color to go with the elegant black pantsuit Regina had let her borrow.

She vanished in a white mist of snowflakes and appeared in the heart of the town, right in the middle of the street. A car honked loudly and doc yelled at her from his recently fixed Miata. "Get out the way!" The old dwarf shouted and Elsa became a little nervous but there was only another car in the road and she made it to the sidewalk quickly. "Phew! That was close." She mumbled and then started walking downtown.

She saw a small furniture shop and decided to enter, but the old man tending the business told her he wasn't looking for any helpers. His young boy always helped him and he couldn't afford hiring a worker yet. "It's quite alright, kind Sir. I'm afraid I couldn't carve wood with the skill and detail you and your son have mastered." Elsa made a light reverence and turned around to leave. "You can call me Geppetto, lovely lady. And I wish you good luck in your search." The old man waved a hand and Elsa smiled warmly before closing the door behind her.

She continued looking but most businesses had closed, except for one. "The Rabbit Hole?" She read the neon sign and decided to enter, but the smell of smoke quickly invaded her nostrils and made her sneeze. _*ah-choo*_

"Bless you." A male voice said to her and Elsa had to narrow her gaze, as it was dark and she couldn't clearly see who exactly talked to her. "Thank you." She said to the man having a drink by the bar and walked closer.

_Oooh… Blessed me._ The man thought after seeing the beautiful woman approaching. He got up from his stool and tightened the tie around his neck, he then quickly fixed his not very abundant hair and just tried to look his best, but there wasn't much the dwarf could do for his humble self. His eyes went down and up on Elsa and then he was the one to sneeze.

"Ugh… Sorry." He blushed and Elsa smiled kindly. "Bless you." She said gently and both of them smiled. "I'm sorry, has the cold weather made you sick?" Elsa asked worriedly and with a hint of guilt.

"Not really, I just sneeze all the time. It's kind of my thing. I'm even named after it." The dwarf said with lightly flushed cheeks. "Name's Sneezy." He offered his hand to Elsa after wiping it clean. The blonde smiled warmly and gave him her hand; she expected him to kiss it respectfully, like they did in her old realm, but instead he shook it firmly in a friendly manner. _That's new. _"I'm Elsa." She answered soon after.

"That's a lovely na- *achoo* - Sorry." The poor dwarf sneezed again and Elsa couldn't avoid chuckling lightly and tried to hide her giggle behind her hand. "You don't look like someone who would hang out in a bar like this." He looked again at her and her formal attire. "You look like someone who could run for Mayor, if there were ever elections." He told her. "And I would vote for you for sure!" He winked but it wasn't really making him look handsome.

_The Mayor._ Elsa sighed at hearing Regina's modern time noble title. "You flatter me, Mr. Sneezy, and you are quite right. I've come here because I found myself in the need of a job." She told him and looked at the surroundings. "Would you happen to know who the owner of this tavern is?" She asked.

"That would be Randy, but this is no place for you." He told her. Randy had a popularity of sorts with women but not because of his charms, but for the lack of. "Have you tried applying in Granny's?" He asked her.

"Not yet. I'm new in town and I don't remember where the diner is." Elsa answered and her brow furrowed. "So you have been there before? It's close by. If you want, I can take you there and maybe… maybe you could let me invite you a burger?" He offered shyly. "A burger?" Elsa asked with confusion because she didn't know what that was.

"Oh!" _Could she be on a diet?_ He wondered. "Of course, it doesn't have to be a burger. Apple pie? Wait, not that. A sandwich, or maybe just coffee… Could it be a salad?" He nervously offered more choices and Elsa had a hard time trying to suppress her need to laugh, but it was the sound of Elsa's hungry stomach what made Sneezy smile now.

"So what do you say?" He asked her and Elsa's face turned bright red in embarrassment. "Apple pie sounds lovely." She smiled and followed behind the kind dwarf. "Sweet tooth, I like that!" He said cheerfully and Elsa chuckled.

When they got inside the diner, Ruby found it strange to see Elsa with the dwarf. They made quite an interesting couple and she had to bite her lip to avoid giggling at the funny image. Elsa was already a tall woman and with the heels she was wearing, Sneezy looked like a child beside her. "What should I get you?" The waitress asked them.

"Two apple pies, a cup of coffee and… What would you like to drink, Elsa? The dwarf asked. "Lemon tea would be perfect, thank you." She answered and Ruby took note to come back later with their order. After a couple of minutes with not much talk between them, Ruby appeared with the treats and they were happy to see the big slices of pie topped with cream.

"Cream?" Elsa didn't remember asking for the topping. "Just to make it more special." Ruby winked an eye and Elsa noticed the cream was put in the shape of a heart. "Enjoy your date!" The waitress said before leaving again and Sneezy sneezed nervously. "Date?" Elsa mumbled with confusion. "Ah! Ruby must have thought I'm courting you. Elsa, no, this is just a friendly hang out… but if you want it could be a date, or not. No. I… we came here for pie and a job." He was a nervous mess again.

Elsa placed a hand gently over one of the dwarf's and looked at him with kindness. "Sneezy, I already have someone special but I would love being your friend if you can accept that." The lady said kindly.

"Phew!" Sneezy retrieved his hand to wipe his forehead with a handkerchief. "Friends would be great." He said honestly because dwarves weren't really made for dating and this lame attempt had reminded him how awkward it felt to interact with women this way.

"Thank you." Elsa smiled warmly and looked back to her apple pie with the creamy heart. _Why does even this remind me of Regina? _She sighed lightly and took a small bite from the dessert, despite how hungry she felt. _Modals. _She had to remind herself.

After finishing their pies, Elsa asked Ruby about a job and the brunette was confused for a moment but decided to ask her grandmother anyway. "Sure. With all the new people that came in the last curse, we could use an extra pair of hands." Granny told them and Elsa was hired.

"You start at six sharp in the morning because we open at seven for breakfast." The old lady said firmly. "I promise I'll be punctual, Mrs…?" Elsa looked in question to the mature lady. "Just call me Granny." The woman told her. "Granny, I'm very grateful for your kindness." Elsa answered and Granny was surprised by her formality and good modals.

"Hopefully, Ruby can learn more from you than you have to learn from her." Granny blurted and her granddaughter looked at her in question. "You come at six, too, Ruby. Someone's gotta teach the newbie." She said and Ruby glared. She preferred the late shift but now she had no choice but to return to her early schedule. _*Sigh*_

* * *

The next morning, Elsa arrived in time just as promised and Ruby came a couple of minutes after, yawning in evident lack of sleep and somewhat annoyed by having to train the rookie. But Elsa learned quickly and she was surprisingly kind, in contrast to what Emma had told Ruby about her experience with the new resident in Storybrooke.

Growing up in a palace and having had maids by her service all her life, had taught Queen Elsa kindness and benevolence to those who lived to serve. She knew what was expected from them and now she would prove she could very well serve with the same pride and humbleness she had time ago experienced. _Can't be too hard, right?_

The bell by the entrance sounded and both waitresses watched the door open and Emma come through. "I'll get this one." Ruby said to Elsa and the blonde went to stand behind the bar, looking from time to time at Emma. Though, Emma didn't recognize her immediately because of the white and red uniform, but after feeling her piercing stare, she had to look again and noticed the familiar platinum braid_. Is that Elsa? _She was puzzled.

"Emma! I asked what you were having." Ruby spoke more loudly after Emma didn't answer the first and second time she asked her for her order. "Huh? Sorry. Can you give me Regina's usual?" Emma asked after turning to look at the brunette and Elsa's ears picked up on the name. "Why? You on a diet, plump cheeks?" Ruby chuckled. "No… I just want to do something different for a change." Emma grumbled.

"Hmm… You're never around here this early, which already speaks wonders, and you want something light... Is it breakfast in bed?" Ruby teased her. "I wish. No. I just…" Emma beckoned her friend to come closer to nearly whisper. "I want her to find it in her desk with a note and invite her for supper tonight." Emma shared in secret after noticing Elsa pretending to clean an already clean table close behind them.

"Wait. Wait. Wait." Ruby shook her head. "HER? Please explain. Last time I checked, Hook was a male." The werewolf was completely thrown off. "Hook? That's not working for me. Just give me my damn order and I'll explain later." Emma pointed with her eyebrow toward Elsa, who was paying too much attention at the pair of women.

"No! You're telling me now." Ruby moved her lips but used a lower volume to demand more information. "Nope." Emma shook her head and Ruby sighed. "Okay, but you will spare no details later!" The brunette warned her before going into the kitchen.

After some minutes, the wolf girl came back with her to-go package. "Un-sweetened dairy-free coffee and a veggie wrap to go." Ruby told her. "Doesn't sound fun or edible." Emma commented. "Just like the Mayor." Ruby teased and Emma's brow furrowed.

"You don't know her." She glared and Ruby narrowed her gaze on Emma; she then placed a hand on the other woman's shoulder with fake worry. "Has she ripped out your heart?" The brunette asked. "She wouldn't need to." Emma answered and turned on her heel to leave before getting asked any more questions.

Elsa had overheard and couldn't avoid feeling jealousy. She took a deep breath and tried to soothe it, as her workplace wouldn't be a place where to let her unstable magic manifest right on her first day.

She sighed and watched as Emma made it through the door but then looked at the coffee in one of Emma's hands and knew Regina's lips would be sipping from that cup. "Maybe I could send her a little something, as well." She mumbled and brought her fingertips to her lips, she blew a kiss and a sparkly white light enchanted the lid.

When Regina came into her office, she found a coffee cup over her desk, a small take-out box and a little note atop. "Yesterday wasn't what I had in mind. Would you let me make it up to you for the uncomfortable time? Clock tower at 8 p.m. Emma." The Mayor read from the post-it; she twitched her lip in consideration and then tossed the piece of paper in her trashcan.

Regina opened the little box containing a veggie wrap and raised an eyebrow but a faint smile appeared in her lips. She went to sit down in her _Storybrooke throne_ and then dialed the extension connecting her line to the Deputy's.

The old phone in Emma's desk started ringing and the blonde went to pick up the call. "Deputy, Emma Swan. How may I-" Emma began answering but a familiar smoky voice then came through her speaker. "To my office." Regina said shortly and hang up.

Emma immediately followed after Regina's command and knocked on the Mayor's door to enter. "Come in." Regina answered and Emma sauntered to her desk and looked at Regina with mixed confusion, nervousness and expectation. _*gulp* "You wanted to see me?"_

"Yes…" Regina took a bit of time to continue. "I already had breakfast, Ms. Swan." Regina pushed the little box further to the front on her desk and Emma's eyebrows went down in defeat. "But I appreciate the gesture and could use the coffee." She told her soon after noticing Emma's sad puppy semblance. "Thank you." She said with difficulty and stopped talking.

"No prob..." Emma noticed her note was no longer over the lid of the box. "Anything else you wanna tell me?" She asked while leaning down slowly to level her face with the Mayor's and looked for caramel eyes as she picked the little box from the desk.

"That's all, Deputy. You may go back to your duties." Regina dismissed her and Emma frowned. "Will I see you at eight?" Emma asked directly. "Thou shall find out in the evening, Savior." Regina avoided her gaze and Emma turned to leave with no answer. She rolled her eyes as she left the office and grumbled about Regina being so_ Regina._

When Emma closed the door behind her, Regina turned to look at the cup of coffee and smiled. No one had ever had that kind of gesture with her before, out of honest interest and courting. "Lets see if you got it right, Emma." Regina mumbled and brought the cup to her mouth, but when her lips touched the lid; a white sparkling mist shimmered around her and she could almost swear it had felt like a kiss. The scent of mint mixed with chocolate then surprised her senses and she could only think about one person that moment.

"Elsa?" She whispered and brought her fingertips to her lips. She removed the lid from her cup and looked inside for anything that could prove it was a message from the Queen of Arendelle, but she only found a thin black liquid that tasted like her usual un-sweetened coffee and she sighed deeply. She then went into her restroom and poured the contents of her bitter cup into the sink. "Where have you gone to?" Regina wondered.

"The mirror!" Regina exclaimed. _How didn't I think about using it before?_ She focused on the mirror in the restroom and it soon showed her the Queen of Arendelle, dressed up in white and red like the other waitresses in Granny's diner. "What the?" Regina felt puzzled but quickly realized Elsa was still adjusting to Storybrooke and she had no home, job or any family in this side of the world. "Where has she been spending her nights?" Regina felt worried.

There was a lot of paperwork waiting in Regina's desk, after months of neglecting since before the last curse. When they left to search for Henry in Neverland, it all began piling up and never stopped. It didn't help either that returning to Storybrooke meant there had been a new villain, and administrative work was just overwhelming for Regina at this point.

She had no choice but to advance as much as she could and she would go look for her new friend when she had some more time later. Regina had decades of experience behind her and could indeed advance faster than anyone else would dream of, but some things just required a double check and they drained her last bits of energy. _A nap will do._

When it was time to pick up Henry, Emma came to ask Regina if she wanted her to do it, but after not receiving an answer from the Mayor, she quietly peeked in and saw Regina had fallen asleep on her couch. "I guess I'll pick him up and take him to my mother's." She mumbled and carefully closed the door without making any noise.

* * *

At Granny's, Elsa continued working hard and everyone who had been attended by her, raved about the wonderful service she provided. She was beyond attentive and so graciously formal, it made them feel like royalty. The tips kept coming and, while they were still modest, they were higher than what any of the other waitresses made usually. Not even Ruby's charms earned her the extra dollars Elsa's humbleness gathered.

But all good things came to an end and it was time for Elsa to finish her shift and go home to rest. And when Granny called her to the small office behind the diner, Elsa feared she hadn't passed the test even when she stayed longer than her shift required.

"I don't know who you were, or what you did for a living before Storybrooke, but I can clearly tell you served royalty." Granny raised an eyebrow and told her bluntly. She then gave Elsa the pay of the day plus tips. "You earned it." Granny told her.

"Are you… dismissing me? Have I done something that displeased you, Ma'am?" Elsa asked worriedly. She wasn't used to the blunt way of speaking of the older woman and thought she was displeased by her performance.

"Nonsense, girl. You're the best I've had in decades. You're not going anywhere." The old lady told her and it made Elsa smile and blush lightly. "Get some rest and don't be late tomorrow. Don't think your pretty face will get you special treatment." The lady told her and Elsa vowed lightly. She removed her apron and then went outside to walk away from public sight so she could transport home with magic.

The clock in the tower showed it was ten minutes past five and there was a lot of people around the streets. It would be dinnertime soon and the small town seemed more active than ever at that hour. "Can't use my magic here." She mumbled and then realized something. "Olaf! I completely forgot." She jumped and started looking around for her dear friend. _Where could he have gone?_

Elsa looked in the park but found no traces of her snowman. It also struck her to see the frozen lake had begun melting and there wasn't much snow left around town in general. _Could he have melted? _She got worried and took on a faster step.

She looked in dark corners, as she had ordered him not to come to public display and keeping a low profile, but searching for him this way had made her peek inside lonely alleys and it was becoming unsettling as the sun continued going down with its light.

"Olaf?" Elsa asked as she walked inside a dark alley after hearing some noises. When she came closer to the figure moving in the shadows, a big stray dog suddenly emerged from behind a trash can and Elsa started running to escape him. The dog kept following after her and their encounter finally ended when a mature man watched the girl running in the street with a dog behind her.

He hit the breaks on his car before running over the woman and waved a hand to make the vicious dog turn into a statue. He parked his car on the side of the street and him and his wife stepped out to go in Elsa's aid, who was now sitting by the sidewalk breathing agitatedly.

At first, he didn't recognize her but after narrowing his gaze on the young woman, he felt his blood freeze inside him. "This can't be possible." He murmured and tried to go back in his memories.

"Are you alright?" An auburn haired woman asked the platinum braided girl and offered a hand to help her stand. "I am now, thank you." Elsa answered as she took Belle's hand and came to stand on her feet again, but her movement was so rapid; it made her loose balance and accidentally smacked against the man.

"Forgive me, Sir. I didn't mean to hit you." Elsa apologized as she picked up from the floor the cane she had unintentionally caused the man to loose grasp of. But when blue-green eyes turned to look at said man, she immediately recognized the face that had terrorized her since her childhood.

It did look somewhat different, though, without the green hue and scales, but he still had his crooked teeth and that fearsome vibe that was so unmistakably his. "You…" Elsa groaned and her brow furrowed deep, as magic began scintillating in her hands while she took a wary step back and made the weather begin to change for the worse.

"What's going on, Rumple?" Belle asked nervously at the change of scenario. "The Queen of Arendelle!" Rumplestiltskin sarcastically reverenced. "To what do I owe the _pleasure_ of this visit?" He said with fake cheerfulness but there was a hint of anxiety in his demeanor. _How the hell did she escape?_ He had no clue.

"If you thought we wouldn't meet again, you were highly mistaken, warlock." Elsa said with a lower voice that made her sound much more mature. "Who let you out of your cage?" Rumplestiltskin asked her with anger as he pulled her by the arm. "Don't you ever touch me again!" Elsa growled and a ray of white blue light shot from her hand and ice covered a side of Rumplestiltskin's body, but inevitably also reached Belle.

His left arm and part of his chest became frozen but Rumplestiltskin used his own magic to make stalactites melt and release him, however, Belle lay unconscious on the floor with a white strand of hair and a frozen leg. Rumplestiltskin quickly moved to his wife's side and used his magic to heal her leg and the young woman slowly opened her eyes to meet light brown again.

"What did just happen, Rumple?" She asked as she tried to make some sense of the situation they found themselves in and Rumplestiltskin exhaled with relief. "Thank God you're well." He helped her stand and Elsa was thrown slightly off with the way the Dark One reacted. She would've never imagined that vicious creature was capable of caring, let alone loving.

People began gathering in the street and watching at the strange scene evolving in the core of the small town, ignoring the dangerous storm that was starting to form above them.

The clock tower was a block away from them and Emma had just finished parking when a crowd drew her attention away from the library. "What's the commotion?" She mumbled and walked through people to inspect.

Emma noticed the tension in Mr. Gold, Belle's weak state and Elsa's shimmering hands and decided to raise her voice and order the watchers to leave at once. "There's nothing to look at! Everyone, get to your homes and stay there until the weather improves." The Deputy ordered and people had no other choice than to obey. The wind was blowing with fury and the blizzard it brought was like nothing they had ever experienced.

"As impulsive and out of control as always, Elsa." Rumplestiltskin used a condescending tone and the young woman only grew more irritated. "I don't have to control myself when it comes to you." Elsa raised her voice again and shot another icy attack but Rumplestiltskin transported him and his wife away and her magic hit a hydrant instead, causing it to freeze and shatter and leaving water spurting from the ground.

"Who is this person?" Belle questioned her husband but Elsa answered for him. "I am the woman who will turn you a widow." She said with bitterness as an evil grin drew in her lips and Rumplestiltskin summoned a ball of fire in his hand soon after. Belle was very shocked but immediately tried to come in between them, but Rumplestiltskin lifted a hand and made her paralyze in her spot to prevent her from getting in the crossfire -or crossice- of their battle.

"This is between you and me, Elsa. If you dare touch her again, a mere scratch; I will melt that sculpture of a peasant you once called Krystal." The Dark One threatened and released the ball of fire in Elsa's direction.

Elsa's smile disappeared after hearing that name again and she focused her intent in capturing that ball of fire. Her hands stopped the attack in between them and a white bright light turned the smoking ball into steam without too much effort and Rumplestiltskin felt nervous with her improvement in magic.

"What have you done to Krystal? Where is she?" Elsa felt her blood simmer but managed to control her outbursts for the sake of her first love's safety. If there were still a chance she could be alive, she would fight to save her, no doubt.

"Now that you're civilized, we can begin to talk. I'll be the one asking the questions here, though." He walked closer to the blonde and held a defiant stare.

"WHERE IS SHE?" Elsa didn't care for his words and demanded an answer; at the same time a strong thunder made the night sky glow a bright white.

Regina made her appearance when the clock in the tower marked eight. She had noticed the change in weather when she was home changing into something less formal but assumed it must have just been just that, climate change.

"Elsa?" Regina called as she approached the gathered party. She stood by Emma's side and spared a glance at her questioningly but the deputy shrugged in confusion. "I've no idea why they're fighting." She told the brunette. "But I would appreciate it if you took it elsewhere." Emma turned to the peace disturbers with a scowl.

"I know why." Regina mumbled. "Elsa, please… Revenge is not the answer. Trust me, I learned that the hard way." The Mayor told her as she walked slowly in direction of the dangeours lady; whose body was emitting a white shimmer of magic at the same time a twister began forming in the sky and bright lighting menaced with destroying the small town.

"Do you think a little light show will scare me, dearie? Let me remind you who created your gloves and the enchanted urn that entrapped you." Rumplestilskin waved his hand and a pair of black cuffs appeared around Elsa's wrists.

She tried to pull them off but she couldn't, as they were cast with a different enchantment she couldn't fight back. "What are these?" She grumbled as she failed to summon any of her magic and the storm started fading away.

"Those cuffs were created by no other than my father. You see, they block all magic coursing through your veins and only I can remove them. That's, of course, assuming I would wish to." He sneered and Elsa felt once again impotent against him. _Was that her fate since the beginning? To always fall by the feet of her captor and never getting her revenge?_ She bit her lip with fury and it caused it to bleed.

"Okay, everyone. Let's call it a tie and move on." Emma wanted the confrontation to be over because she really wanted to have her date with Regina. It had positively surprised her to see her appear at exactly the hour she set and that could only mean she was scoring points in the sympathy of the Mayor.

"Maybe I don't need my magic to kill you." Elsa muttered but it was a little difficult for the others to hear her. She glanced all around her and noticed one of the ice stalactites she had created when she first attacked him. She moved quickly to lift it from the ground and lurched after Rumplestiltskin, managing to bury the peak into his shoulder before Regina made her paralyze with her magic.

"Whoa! I didn't see that coming." Emma ran to Rumplestiltskin's side and she and Belle caught him before he fell to the ground.

"Elsa, this isn't who you are." Regina slowly approached her and waved a hand to release her from her binding spell. "How could you do this to me?" Elsa's eyes welled up with tears and Regina tried to comfort her but Elsa pushed her angrily away and started running in direction of the only place where she felt safe.

"Elsa!" Regina shouted behind her. "Please! Come back here." But the woman's figure disappeared behind the remaining snow that was falling.


	8. Chapter 8

Took me quite a while to come back here, sorry! **  
**

* * *

**FROZEN DREAMS - SQ  
Chapter 8**

* * *

Elsa's figure disappeared behind the falling snow and the merciless blizzard that had begun menacing Storybrooke, slowly subdued. Rumplestiltskin was rushed into the hospital for his wound was deep and there was too much blood coming from it.

Regina had offered to heal him with magic but Emma told her it was better to keep him in a more "manageable state" to prevent another duel or him going after Elsa to kill her, as the _ice bender_ was currently powerless and she would stand no chance against the Dark One if he found her.

Belle remained by his side for a couple of hours, worried about his weakened state, but she was forced to part from his side when asked to join Emma and Regina in the hallway. They asked her to fetch the dagger and keep it with her in case Rumplestiltskin went suddenly missing.

"I will stay here to keep an eye on him." Emma said and Regina's smoke quickly teleported her with Belle to the Gold Mansion.

Mrs. Gold then retrieved a dagger from the gut of an old book laying over her reading desk and both women didn't take long to reappear in the hospital's hallway after purple smoke disipated. They felt relieved by the idea of having the Dark Dagger in their possession, but soon they would find it wasn't Rumplestiltskin's dagger what they believed Belle kept safe in between her hands this moment.

"Your hair." Regina looked again at Belle and frowned. "How did you get that?" She asked with curiosity. It was a white strand of hair, similar to the one she got the first time she locked lips with Elsa. "This? It must have happened after Elsa hit me with her white ray of magic." The auburn-haired woman replied. "I see." Regina mumbled.

Emma narrowed her eyes on Regina's puzzled face and then looked at Belle. She noticed something else was also different and got closer. "Belle, are you cold?" She asked her and went to touch her forehead with curiosity. "A little bit, but it must be the weather." She tried to dismiss it because she didn't want to worry anyone.

"You're very cold and your lips are turning purple." Emma pointed out and Belle touched her lips, noticing now how cold they felt. "What is happening to me?" She asked both women and Emma shrugged. Regina tried to make some sense of if but she couldn't come with an answer either.

"I will look for Elsa." Regina turned around and walked down the hallway. "What? No." Emma caught up with her. "There's still a storm outside, Regina." Said the blonde but the mayor didn't stop walking. "It's not safe out there." Emma insisted.

"The storm is almost over and Elsa is powerless." The brunette told her. "And she wouldn't hurt me." She said with conviction. "I wouldn't be so sure after what just happened, Regina." Emma tugged on her arm and made her stop. "Isn't there anything you could do to help Belle in the mean time?" Emma asked as she glanced back at the bookkeeper behind them with worry.

"I don't know…" Regina answered and went back to the memory of her own experience with Elsa's incomprehensible magic. "When I kissed Elsa the first time and she got frightened, it felt as if warmth got sucked out of my body. I don't know how to explain it. It was as if a small portion of my life source was stolen." Regina shared and Emma couldn't avoid feeling jealousy churn her stomach with the memory of that scene.

"Belle took a direct hit and it seems to have drained quite a significant part of hers." Regina continued speaking. "The only thing I can think of doing is keeping her warm." The brunette said and Emma raised an eyebrow. "No pun intended." Regina clarified and rolled her eyes, what made Emma chuckle lightly.

Emma asked a nurse for an electrical blanket and procured it to Belle. She asked her to stay awake and brought her to the waiting room to drink some coffee while Regina guarded Rumplestiltskin in his room, as he was still under the effects of anesthesia. After an hour or so, the mayor received a text from Emma saying Belle had a normal temperature now and her lips were no longer purple.

"I'm alright now, thank you." Said the blue-eyed woman. "I'll stay here with Rumple. You can both go." Belle said with gratitude and flashed a small smile for them. "Are you sure you're fine?" Emma asked and looked at her for any signs of a lie. "I am." Belle insisted and they decided to leave.

As Mayor and Deputy walked to their cars in the parking lot, Emma decided to pick up on the subject of their failed date.

"I'm glad you came, even if we couldn't have our date." She told the brunette and Regina stopped next to her Mercedes and looked at the blonde.

"Who said I came for you?" She asked Emma and raised an eyebrow. She really enjoyed giving the deputy a hard time after everything that had happened in between them.

"Your punctuality, madam mayor." Emma took a step closer without letting Regina's sarcasm get to her. "You appeared at exactly eight-o-clock, not a minute earlier, nor after." She said with security and flashed a smug smirk.

Regina twitched her lip because the only one with permission to be smug was her, not Emma and she took a moment too long to shoot back a remark, which Emma took to her advantage.

"I think we could still have that date." The blonde came even closer until Regina's back met with her car's door.

"What makes you believe I would go in a date with you, deputy?" Regina chuckled with sarcasm but averted her gaze.

"These." Emma leaned down lightly and stopped mere inches from Regina's face. Her right hand then went up and the fingertip of her index finger barely touched Regina's chin to make her look back into jade eyes again. "They never could lie. Not to me." Emma said gently and Regina swallowed nervously. "Your lips can try, but I know I can always trust in your caramel eyes." Emma smiled and Regina felt her heart melt with her words.

They stood like that for a long moment, as gentle snow continued falling from the sky above them. The streetlights weren't very bright but the now white landscape reflected the subtle light in a romantic way. Regina shivered lightly when a gentle cool breeze blew on them and Emma's hands went to rub the sides of her arms tenderly.

"It's late and cold… I guess I will see you tomorrow in the station." The deputy said and smiled with mixed feelings, hands still holding the mayor's arms without realizing.

"Emma, I…" Regina tried to say something but couldn't bring herself to do it.

Emma looked at her with hope but her smile dropped again when Regina completed. "I will see you in the station. Until tomorrow, deputy." Emma heard her say but for some strange reason; she wouldn't turn around to open her car's door. She just remained there; back against the cold black metal and caramel eyes still looked into green with question.

"You're still holding me, Miss Swan." Regina finally said and Emma's cheeks turned rosy.

"Oh, right. Sorry." Emma slowly let her hands slide down Regina's arms and they gently brushed against Regina's hands as they unwillingly left them. She sighed deeply and so did Regina.

It was very difficult for the brunette to turn her back to Emma again and she hesitated to open her car. She kept looking at the handle and the deputy wondered what was wrong. "Is it stuck?" Emma asked and went to pull firmly at the handle and opened the door for Regina. "Guess it just needed a resolved hand." She smiled and Regina looked at her rosy lips.

She continued staring at Emma's lips and the blonde understood Regina's struggle, but she wouldn't be pushing herself onto Regina again. If the brunette wanted it, she would have to come get it herself because she vowed to give her as much time as she needed. She just hoped it wouldn't be too long of a wait.

Regina finally got inside her car and Emma gently closed the door for her. The brunette pulled down the window and wanted to say something but, again, the words just wouldn't come out. Emma leaned down and then looked at her with soft eyes.

"Sleep well, my love." She said and Regina blinked her eyes in surprise. "Good night, Emma." The brunette replied quickly and found the strength to start the engine and drive away. And when she finally got home, she went to her bedroom but couldn't get to fall asleep.

She kept thinking about what would have happened if this night hadn't turned into disaster with Rumple and Elsa's confrontation. She had indeed attended to Emma's invitation and it still cost her some effort to believe she had done that.

She was going round about her body's response to Emma's proximity when her phone emitted a sound and she noticed she had a text from exactly that woman.

"I enjoyed our date in the parking lot." It said and a smile appeared in Regina's lips.

"We didn't have a date." Regina sent back and waited some minutes, and her heart skipped a beat when she heard another beep announce she had a message.

"If you're still awake it was a date." Emma wrote and Regina was puzzled.

"How is that even related, Ms. Swan?" Regina sent soon after and Emma was amused by her fast response.

"Because it means you can't stop thinking about it." The deputy replied and Regina was thankful she wasn't facing the other woman, or she would have seen the blush that appeared in her cheeks.

"I suffer from insomnia. I wasn't thinking about you." Regina texted and Emma laughed hard.

Henry had stayed with her parents because she'd asked them to watch over him after the incident with Rumplestiltskin and by the time they were done in the hospital, it was too late to wake them up to pick him up and bring him to the apartment or Regina's.

"I said about "it", not "me", Madam Mayor. But that's okay… I can't stop thinking about you either." Emma hit send and several minutes later, she still had no answer.

Regina had read the message but she was very nervous. It made her feel warm to know Emma couldn't stop thinking about her; they were suffering from the same disease and Regina ached from the need of having her close again, but she feared she wouldn't be able to control herself next time they shared such proximity.

Regina's phone beeped again after half an hour without messages and the brunette quickly retrieved it to check.

"I would give you a goodnight kiss if I were there." Emma's message said and Regina _really _longed for a kiss now.

What happened next was something Regina didn't expect and she surprised Emma more than herself with the message that parted from her number.

"Just one? Am I worth so little to you?" The mayor replied and Emma almost chocked on her own saliva. _Was Regina drunk or something?_ She wondered.

"Who are you and what have you done with Regina?" Emma responded and Regina was the one to laugh hard this time.

"Good night, deputy." Regina sent and Emma's brow furrowed.

It was almost two in the morning but she loved the feeling of exchanging texts with the woman she wanted so badly. This was the longest conversation they ever held and she didn't want it to stop, especially not after receiving that flirtatious response moments ago.

"NOOOO! You can't leave me like this." Emma replied immediately.

"Watch me." Regina responded with amusement and waited for the following message.

A minute passed… two… five… and when they became ten, she felt really displeased. She left her phone over the nightstand again after checking for like the twentieth time and she huffed angrily at the lack of response.

"Watch you I will." Emma said to herself as she got inside her bug and drove the way to Mifflin St. It took her fifteen minutes to arrive and Regina had already turned off her lights and was trying her best to fall asleep when suddenly her doorbell rang.

She frowned and wondered who could dare disturb the peace of her home at this hour and wrapped herself in a robe to go open the door and scowl at the brave soul that came to disturb her. But when she opened the door and found Emma outside, she was at a loss of words.

"You said _watch me_ and I took that as a invitation." Emma told her and stepped closer.

Regina's mouth dropped and she still didn't know what to say in response, it was easier to communicate through text and she was bewildered, though highly pleased to see Emma react that way.

"It's late, Emma. I was about to get some sleep." Regina managed to respond and Emma smiled. "That's why I came… to give you a goodnight kiss." The blonde gently cupped her face in her hands and leaned forward slowly. Regina just watched her in like a trance and looked at those rosy lips she had stared at earlier with yearning.

"Emma, wait... I can't." Regina barely mumbled and Emma stopped an inch from her lips.

"Say that again." The blonde asked her as she locked gazes and Regina felt her body become weak again, like it had done in the parking lot.

"I can't… take it any longer." Regina said and her hands tugged on Emma's jacket and pulled her toward her, bringing their faces the last distance needed for their lips to lock together.

Their mouths met for the second time in their lives and they couldn't part from each other. Regina pulled Emma inside the house and pushed her against the wall as they kissed with despair. Her delicate hands went to pull down the zipper of Emma's red leather jacket and Emma's hands moved to untie the knot holding Regina's robe in place.

The leather jacket and Regina's robe soon dropped to the floor and Emma's hands now caressed a fine silk that conformed Regina's beautiful nightgown, at the same time the brunette's hands moved over a cotton top to feel Emma's breasts.

Emma pushed Regina this time against the wall and the brunette moaned when she felt Emma's lips kissing her neck and the touch of her hands attempting to pull up her nightgown. "Emmmma…." Regina moaned her name and the deputy felt much more aroused, if it was even possible. She pressed her thigh against Regina's humid spot and the mayor's breath became heavier and thicker.

"Emma, stop." Regina said weakly as Emma slid her tongue over her collarbone.

"I can't." Emma responded and Regina felt get even wetter.

"Not here." Regina said weakly again.

Emma removed the pressure her thigh made against Regina's sex but slid a hand down instead to rub that place, feeling how soaked her panties had become.

"Everywhere." Emma said to her as she retrieved her hand and lapped at the dew glistening on her fingertips.

"I would much prefer to make use of my bed." Regina said and Emma's eyes lit up.

A purple smoke then transported them into Regina's bedroom and Emma pulled out her shirt and removed her jeans while Regina watched with attention. The brunette bit her bottom lip with desire while watching and hopped on bed to wait for her lover.

"Your nightgown offends me, Madam Mayor." Emma whispered in her ear as her fingers curled on the skirt of the silk piece.

"You will have to do something about it, Sheriff." Regina told her and lifted up her arms so Emma could easily remove it.

"Did I just get promoted?" Emma chuckled after hearing her former title, since her father had occupied the sheriff position ever since their return from the last curse.

"It will be our secret." Regina told her and wrapped her arms around her neck.

"Let's seal it with a kiss then." Said Emma and went forward to trap her lips with hers, pushing her tongue inside her mouth to play with Regina's more than willing.

"Mmm… you're so irresistible." She told her and Regina chuckled.

"I know." The brunette teased and Emma parted from the kiss.

"Do you?" The now _'Sheriff in Regina's bedroom'_ said with humor.

"Yes." The brunette responded and Emma raised an eyebrow.

"Well, my irresistible señorita, I need you to do something for me tonight." Emma said.

"And what would that be, cariño?" Regina asked with curiosity and used Spanish after Emma did first, which was somewhat funny but also kind of arousing.

"Cum." She answered as she gently pushed her down to lay on her back.

"Oh." Regina uttered and blushed for a moment.

She began to caress her body from bottom to top, kissing her legs and letting her tongue roam over toned thighs. And when she reached to that warm place dripping with lust, she turned to look at Regina and loved the expression she saw in her face. She looked shy but consumed by desire and _only_ Emma would be making her come undone _from now on_, she thought.

The tip of her tongue slid down and up her sultry slit and her mouth parked where that small hard bud yearned for attention, suckling on it very gently but sure making Regina quiver with every slurp.

"E…mm…aahh." The brunette moaned as Emma's tongue teased her entrance and Regina's fingers tangled in blonde curls from the head between her legs. This only encouraged her to continue and she pushed her tongue deeper and then pulled it out, loving how Regina twitched in bed every time she did that.

She returned to the small pearl hardened above the entrance and teased it with her tongue whilst a finger gently went inside Regina. "I love you." She said to her and carefully inserted a second, paying attention to her lover's positive response.

She felt muscles contracting around her fingers and Regina's legs threatened with clamping around her. The brunette breathed more quickly and writhed with Emma's continuous movements. The Sheriff then decided to go a little harder and a third finger surprised the mayor and her G spot, sending waves of pleasure all through her body until she could not hold it anymore and climaxed in Emma's mouth and hand.

"Delicia." Emma moaned as she lapped the dew coming from Regina and the brunette blushed impossibly redder. "You have become my favorite treat." She told her and Regina was just unable to respond. Her muscles still reacted to the lightest touch and Emma's tongue wasn't doing it any easier to come down from cloud nine.

"Come here." Regina beckoned and Emma followed after her motion. She crawled over Regina's body and the brunette pulled her into a kiss. After they parted from the gentle and slow smooch, Regina asked Emma something very significant.

"Better than a bear claw?" The mayor asked playfully and Emma laughed so hard, tears came from her eyes. "Oh my god." She wiped them away. "Bear claws are nothing in comparison." She smiled and kissed Regina again. "Very good." The brunette said and embraced Emma as she nestled her head in her partner's nude chest.

"You know… I bet I could make you come twice." The blonde suggested as she rolled a finger around one of Regina's perky nipples. "I'm sure you would but we also need to be up early tomorrow. Henry has school and someone has to pick him up." Said the mother in Regina and Emma's brow furrowed, but she was right. "I will do that." The blonde offered and Regina nodded.

"So…" Emma mumbled as Regina started closing her eyes to sleep.

"Yes, dear?" Regina didn't open her eyes but listened.

"Do you… love me back?" Emma asked innocently and Regina opened her eyes and directed them to look into jade.

"Didn't we just make love?" Regina blinked with confusion.

"That's not what I asked…" Emma grumbled.

"Hmn... Wouldn't you like to know?" Regina sneered. "Sleep well, Emma." She told her and closed her eyes again.

"You're horrible, Regina!" Emma whined and turned around to lay on her side, giving her back to the brunette.

"And you love me for it." Regina responded as she also turned to her own side.

"Argh!" Emma growled and Regina chuckled.


	9. Chapter 9

It's been a while... Had to read the past chapter to remember where I left and, OMG, it was smut. *_Blushes* _Truth be told; it is SO difficult for me to write_ –descriptive— _sexy times, and even harder to _read_ them. *Fans self* I feel dirty and will burn in hell. lol

* * *

**FROZEN DREAMS - SQ  
Chapter 9**

* * *

Elsa found shelter inside a small cave in the forest. She was weakened by the confrontation and couldn't make it to her palace. Once safe, she tried to summon her magic, but the cuffs attached to her wrists wouldn't allow her powers to manifest. They were too powerful and, unlike her enchanted gloves, these couldn't be removed. She huffed angrily at her enslaving chains and wished her life could just end by willing it.

Ironic, she had wished her magic away in the past and even earlier this day because it felt good living life like a simple woman. She didn't carry the heavy weight of a crown over her head and she felt free, like never before; a throne could never come close to the great value of freedom. Living life without the burden of her royal title and the steep price of magic, showed her a sweet second chance in Storybrooke. But just as quick as she had started building that dream; she was just as soon threatened to have it shatter by her feet, and by the same person that did before.

"Rumplestiltskin," Elsa muttered and punched the cool humid rock that made it as a wall in the cave. Pale skin was soon stained by the bold crimson tint of her blood that felt warm as it trickled down. Once again, destiny put her in front of the warlock that had a hand in every event of torment that lead to her entrapment and the _freezing_ of her beloved. _"Krystal…"_ Elsa mumbled feebly. How much she longed to see her kind eyes again; to feel her warm embrace; to see her alive _at all_. She felt a big part of her was missing; something she didn't know was so vital, until this moment. _How could she not see it before?_ She had lost more than a friend. "…my love." With her hands she muffled a sob, but couldn't stop the tears that escaped her eyes.

_Justice._ That was all Elsa could aim for now and she finally had the Dark Wizard in her reach. She knew she wouldn't have peace until she made him pay for his crimes but, for that; she needed to have her powers. A heavy sigh left her as she dropped on her knees in defeat. Her body felt heavy, drained, after the encounter with Rumplestiltskin … after the _betrayal_ of Regina; her only friend and whom she had looked up to because she was everything she wished she could be herself, someone who didn't live by anyone else's standards but her own. More than love, it had been admiration what she felt for the once Evil Queen —that was what she kept telling herself in this sorrowful moment.

Her eyelids slowly began to fall against her will. Too tired to continue trying to remove the cuffs, she started drifting into slumber and barely noticed the sound of wood crackling in the near distance with each step a moving figure made in her direction. Something, or someone, approached her, and the last thing she could see was a blur of black that stood mere inches from her. Her eyes closed. Elsa was too exhausted to keep fighting.

* * *

On the morrow, Belle woke up when a nurse came to check on Rumple's readings and his injury. "Good morning, Mrs. Gold." The kind woman greeted and smiled warmly at Belle sitting up in the couch beside his bed. "Good morning, Miss…?" Belle rubbed her eyes lightly as she tried to read the name in her tag. "...Chelsea." The mature woman nodded lightly. "Your husband is doing very well, Ma'am. He will probably be released tomorrow, if Dr. Whale deems it appropriate." The lady told her and Belle turned to look at Rumplestiltskin, whom was now opening his eyes slowly.

"_I _deem it appropriate to be released this moment, _Chelsea._" He said with a raspy voice and moved a hand to make the nurse freeze in her spot. "Rumple! What are you doing?" Belle rose from the couch and went to hold him down on bed. "You shouldn't be moving." She scolded whilst he insisted on leaving. "I can heal myself now, Belle." He hovered a hand over his wound and magic made it heal completely. He was still somewhat weakened, though, but not to the point of needing to remain hospitalized.

His feet touched the cool floor and Belle helped him balance when he stumbled. "Please wait until Dr. Whale checks you." His wife pleaded but Rumple was not known for his patience. "I'm fine, Belle, and I need to get to my vault." He told her and the young woman exhaled deeply in surrender. "Very well. But we won't just disappear. Please, let's be civil for once, Rumple." She pleaded and Rumple nodded in agreement. He used his magic again to change into an elegant suit and walked with his cane in the left hand, his right arm locked with Belle's as they made it to the reception.

Once back home, they descended to a cellar he kept hidden from prying eyes; Regina's, particularly. He had managed to bring his most valuable items with him from the Enchanted Forest without Regina having knowledge of the secret catacomb under his mansion. It contained some of the most dangerous relics from the fairytale world and items too complex for even him to comprehend or handle.

"What do you need from here?" Belle looked around her, watching old stone blocks go from floor to ceiling creating that unnerving cold shelter she had never known to be in his mansion. "This." He said as he tugged on an old bed sheet and pulled it to reveal a tall crystal figure from under its cover. It was the same sculpture that had once embellished his front garden in the Dark Castle and Belle went closer to look at it. "Why would you need a fountain?" She narrowed her eyes on him and then studied the bulky, though female, figure once more. "Because it will finally be of use," responded the Dark One.

Their sights were lost in the crystal sculpture when a sudden vibration in the earth made everything tremble, and some of the hanged frames and paintings fell from their placement all around them. "An earthquake?" Belle ran to his side and held onto his arm in fear. "No… This is no ordinary earthquake." He answered as his eyes went to the ceiling and watched small portions of stone and dirt fall. "We have to go." He engulfed them in a crimson smoke and made them appear in the shop, accompanied by the enchanted relic.

After a short moment, one more quake moved the ground and they heard the resonance come from the distance, followed by another moment of silence. They stood quietly in expectation and yet another vibration and its rumble startled them, but this time seemed to be much closer. "What is that?" Elsa looked at Rumplestiltskin. "I believe it is Elsa." His brow furrowed. "I thought she didn't have magic." Belle said before another tremble came and made them loose balance momentarily. "She shouldn't." He responded looking somewhat astounded.

A deep low groan echoed in Storybrooke and then they heard an explosion. They ran outside to look at what they were confronting and barely distinguished a big robust figure in the distance, somewhat hidden behind a hazy curtain made of snow and smoke from something that seemed to be burning.

"We're under attack!" Grumpy yelled while running down the street, followed by several dwarves and people. "Run!" He said to Belle as he came past her. They looked up again and watched the monster come closer, and their mouths went agape when they watched it swing his big fist in the air to smash the clock tower like it was a mere bug. "A giant?" Belle yelled with shock at Rumplestiltskin. "Elsa's guardian," he responded.

Regina and Emma soon appeared near the source of the commotion; purple smoke announced their arrival and Rumplestiltskin let out a sigh of relief. He was still not fully recovered and knew he wouldn't be able to control Elsa if she came charging at him with her magic.

"How did THAT happen?" Emma asked as she ran in their direction, whilst Regina shot a fireball at the giant snowman; impacting the creature on its back and making a hole through his snow body, which was quickly fixed by magic. But, "whose magic?" Dark brown eyes looked around for the source, and when the snowman turned around in search of his attacker growling, Regina found it. _"__Elsa…"_ She saw the platinum blonde standing over the giant's left shoulder as it faced her, and then they saw Hook come running toward them. "Sorry, I couldn't stop her. That girl is mad." He said as he gave them a small box dripping red droplets after catching up with them.

Regina opened the wooden box and they gasped when they saw a human limb contained inside. "How did this happen?!" Regina grabbed him by the vest and summoned a fireball in her hand to threaten him. "Regina, wait!" Emma put a hand on her arm and the brunette turned to look at her with anger. "Let's listen to what he has to say." The deputy said and Regina groaned in anger. She released her grip on the pirate and allowed him to speak while they all resumed running for their lives, as the snowman was now coming their way.

He explained he had followed Elsa after last night's encounter and found her in a small cave, out of conscience. He picked her in his arms and brought her to the abandoned farmhouse Zelena had previously occupied, to help her out and maybe change her mind about vengeance. He told her it was useless to pursue revenge; he had also wanted to skin the crocodile, but killing him wouldn't have brought back his Milah. He told her she stood no chance against the Dark One in her condition and it would be a life wasted if she came to confront him like this.

But Elsa wasn't easily convinced. Rumplestiltskin had made her suffer too much and she wanted justice by her hand. That was when she observed the hook that replaced Killian's hand and then noticed the sword he carried on his hip. She pretended to go back to sleep and when Hook dozed off during his guard; she took it. Elsa cut off her left hand to remove the cuff blocking the flow of her magic and the pirate opened his eyes when he heard the guttural scream of pain and watched as she escaped, leaving a trail of blood and her own hand behind her.

"I only want Rumplestiltskin." They heard Elsa's voice come from everywhere loudly. "No one else has to suffer." The regal lady said firmly. "Help him and you will be sharing his fate." She said as she jumped off her giant's shoulder and slowly landed on the tarmac. She walked in direction of the party of five and her eyes locked in Regina's accusingly.

"Elsa, please, stop this madness." Regina took a step forward and a blue beam of light –that came from the giant's mouth– struck the ground before she dared taking another. "I trusted you." Elsa said with a breaking voice. "Elsa, I can explain-" Regina tried to reason but the Queen of Arendelle didn't want to hear it. Elsa knew _she_ might convince her of giving up and lead her into a _sure_ trap to capture her again. She shook her head, it felt spinning, and found her voice again. "No! You never told me he was here. He's free, and even owns most of your town?" The younger woman glowered. "How am I supposed to trust you? You're the Evil Queen, after all." She said with bitterness, even though she didn't want to remind Regina of her old moniker. She knew how much it hurt her to hear it, but she was hurt too.

This time Elsa took a step closer to the brunette and balled her right hand in a fist; nails digging deeply into flesh and almost drawing blood. She felt impotent. She knew she couldn't really bring herself to harm Regina and felt regretful of the words she had just spoken out of anger. Both locked eyes and, with remorse, she watched as Regina's started glazing.

"You don't mean that." Regina's voice was the one breaking now and Emma stepped in between both women as a barrier. "Hey! You'll have to go through me first." The deputy uttered with anger. "I don't want to hurt you." Elsa's brow furrowed. "But I will if you continue protecting him." The younger woman pointed with a finger to the Dark One, who was observing nervously. "Surrender him," the Ice Queen demanded.

Everyone stood in silence; they looked at Rumplestiltskin and then at Elsa. _Who was the better ally to join sides with?_ They wondered. The Dark One had a long list of crimes but he was more predictable, less explosive, and somewhat more restrained now that he had a lot to loose. He had a wife and a grandson for whom he wanted to be good, and they _knew_ what to expect and what _not_.

Elsa was a good girl and everyone liked her, but they had never expected her to get overcome by vengeance and to wield so much power to even make the Dark One quiver. She couldn't be controlled and she had nothing to loose anymore. Without Anna, Krystal, and not a single _true_ friend, her only purpose was watching the dark wizard perish and she would do anything that afforded her such an image. The sight of justice, at last.

Regina looked into icy blue eyes and then studied Elsa's semblance; it was paler than usual and brown eyes went to look at the hand that was no longer. The cape that drooped from the back of Elsa's royal dress now hung from her neck in a loop that cradled her injured arm and was still bleeding. Her sky blue dress was stained in deep red and Regina could see the girl slightly shiver. She moved past Emma and caught Elsa in time before she fell.

"Emma, the box!" Regina ordered and the deputy obliged. "What are you doing?" Elsa asked weakly while Regina held her in her arms. "Helping you." The brunette said calmly as she brushed a strand of platinum hair away from her face. "Why?" Blue eyes stared in hope at dark brown. _Was there still a chance for them? Had there been one at all? _"Elsa…" Regina said kindly. "I may not love you the way you wish, but I do care deeply about you. You're my only friend. My one true friend." Regina said warmly as her tears trickled down and Elsa's own gathered in blue pools.

Emma watched quietly and opened the wooden box so Regina could take out the hand. "We might still be able to fix it." The mayor said to the deputy and Elsa's brow furrowed. "You do realize you won't be able to stop me from going after him?" She asked confusedly. "I do," the brunette responded. "but I trust in your gentle heart." The once Evil Queen then healed her with light magic, re-attaching the missing hand.

Elsa's tears rolled down and she threw her arms around Regina's neck crying. She was right. No matter how hard she tried to act like a heartless cold witch, she wouldn't be able to take a life with her hands. She didn't have a frozen heart and couldn't do to Belle what Rumple had done to her. It was always someone else who paid for the misdeeds of others and vengeance would bring no justice. She waved hand behind them and the giant snowman turned into harmless snowflakes that twinkled all around them as they fell.

"All I wanted was to save my sister." Elsa cried in Regina's embrace and even Emma came to place a hand over her shoulder. She had no words of solace but at least had her empathy to offer, if it was meaningful at all. "And I lost Krystal in the process." Elsa held on tighter. "I'm all alone." She sobbed and Emma squeezed her shoulder. "No, you're not." Emma knelt beside them and sought Elsa's eyes. "You have us now." She offered a small smile and Elsa blinked her eyes flabbergasted.

"I'm sorry there's nothing we can do to bring back your loved ones." Regina said with sadness as Emma helped both stand up. "But_ I_ promise you he will pay for his crimes." Emma assured the younger woman while sparing a glare at Rumplestiltskin. "How?" Elsa looked into jade eyes curiously and then Rumplestiltskin turned to look at the deputy as well. "Yes, Emma, how?" He asked her, too, while holding a defiant stare. "I was thinking about Pandora's, since our jail isn't _Dark One_ proof." The blonde raised a haughty eyebrow at him.

Rumplestiltskin grimaced at the suggestion. He knew Belle might even help them –specially if she found out about the false dagger— and he didn't want to cause her more pain than what she had already suffered, ever since the day he took her from her palace to become his maid and later consort. "I propose a deal," said the evil wizard and everyone turned to look at him with disbelief; mouths agape. "Unbelievable." Regina's volume was low but could be heard when she muttered the word and folded her arms before her chest.

"I can't reunite you with Anna, but I might be able to give you back Krystal. Or at least a way to go back to Arendelle." Rumplestiltskin offered and Elsa felt a wave of electricity send her immediately to face him. "If this is another of your _crafty_ traps, I swear-" The Queen of Arendelle threatened but Belle interrupted. "It's true. I've seen it_ — her_." She intervened and Elsa turned her eyes to the auburn-haired lady, then to Regina, Emma, and back to Rumplestiltskin. "In my shop, if you will." He gestured with his hand and they followed.

He unveiled the crystal sculpture and Emma and Regina stared in awe. "You did this?" Regina questioned him with anger but Elsa answered for him. "No… I did." The younger woman moved closer and cupped Krystal's cheek in the palm of her healed hand. "You're really here." Her eyes filled with water and she turned to look at Rumplestiltskin. "Help her." She ordered but he shrugged in response. "Like I told you before; I can't undo your magic, _Highness_." He said dryly. Elsa bit her lip and refrained from shooting ice shards his way, if anyone knew what had gone wrong there was the dark wizard and she needed him alive and cooperative.

"Now, there's a chance she could be _thawed_… But, will she be alive? We do not know." Rumple told. "How?" She asked sharply. "Well, True Love's kiss, of course." He answered pointedly and took a step closer to her and to his former_ fountain_. "That's what got her frozen in the first place." Elsa muttered. "You didn't control your powers then, dearie. You feared them and they took over." He said calmly. "You knew it would happen!" Elsa growled at him and Regina came to grab her by the arm before she did anything she might regret later. A familiar move Emma had more than twice done to her to stop the _evil _crawling under her skin. "Which is beside the point now." Rumplestiltskin grumbled.

Elsa took a deep breath and returned her attention to the translucent sculpture of her first love. _Had it been True Love? _She side glanced Regina and sighed heavily. "Only one way to find out." The brunette said as though she had just read her mind and the young woman looked at the glassy lips of the statue immortalized in a magical type of ice, but was hesitant_. What if Krystal turned back to normal but her heart had already given up?_ That was very terrifying. She couldn't loose her a second time.

"If she doesn't breathe, you can still use her heart to cast the curse and go back to Arendelle, and possibly to Anna, Elsa." Rumplestiltskin told her coldly and Elsa tugged on her own chest feeling the burden of his words. Krystal meant love, but also a way to go back to her sister. She was torn in between two different happy endings, each with a grand loss: the price of magic. "We can't always have all." Regina said with sadness. "I'm sorry." She remembered her own experience and losses.

It was hard, but she had to face the truth and expect everything and nothing in return for her last attempt at happiness. _Anything at all. _Krystal was there and she had to confront her fears and hope for the best out of this undoing kiss, which would reveal if her lips had brought death upon her beloved, or if the light of love had protected that innocent heart from the coldness of her untamed powers.

"I need to know." Elsa closed the distance between her and Krystal, and rolled her thumb over those crystalized lips waiting for warmth to return to her once warm and soft body. She got on her tiptoes to reach the tall woman's mouth; warm plum lips soon met with blue ice and, when her eyes closed, a red glow started pulsing in the center of the translucent sculpture. Her own heart started beating faster and the glow mirrored Elsa's rhythm, beating as one.

Regina smiled when she watched the crystalized sculpture slowly turn back into a woman and Emma came to her side and slipped an arm around her frame and smiled, too, at the reunion. Love had triumphed once more and she placed a kiss on Regina's temple when the mayor couldn't help the tears that left her eyes in joy of seeing Elsa recover her true love. She had lost her first love, too, but couldn't recover him. But feeling Emma's lips now gave her closure and reminded her she had found love again, and that was the greatest blessing imaginable.

Elsa felt warmth flowing from inside her and into the owner of the now soft lips she was kissing, and she thought she might as well just be dreaming, but the sensation of two hands cradling her face in between them made Elsa open her eyes to see who was caressing her.

Tears flowed when sapphire eyes met with amber and Elsa couldn't help but wrap her arms tightly around Krystal's torso, while the honey blonde gently broke the kiss to speak softly. "I knew it was True Love." She smiled so warmly, it made Elsa feel she would melt in her arms like snow meeting the spring sun. "Krystal!" She cried with her face against her chest and could hear the melodic sound of Krystal's heartbeat. "If I'm dreaming, I don't want to wake up." Elsa kept pressing her eyes shut and it made Krystal chuckle. "You're silly." She lifted her chin gently with her finger so she could see blue eyes again.

"Don't you ever leave me again!" Elsa said in between sobs and smacked Krystal in the chest with her fists, though not strongly. "Elsa…" Krystal squeezed her shoulders lightly. "That's a promise I might not be able to keep." She offered an apologetic smile and Elsa was in shock. "What do you mean?" The regal girl asked with fear. "I may have been frozen in time, but I regained conscience the moment you entered through that door there." Krystal responded. "I will help you get to Anna," said before placing a kiss on Elsa's forehead sweetly.

"What? No! I just found you, I can't loose you again." Elsa felt her world breaking again. "My heart is yours, and I would only be happy if it brought you back to your sister." She told her with honesty but Elsa couldn't hear more of that. "Please, don't. Let me be happy with you, if even only for a day." She braced herself and shivered as her tears continued pouring against her will. "I love you." Krystal embraced her and looked around her at the audience.

Amber eyes then locked in the Dark One. "You _could_ have made me melt." Krystal said and Elsa turned around to look at the evil wizard and then back at her loved one. "But you didn't. I know you just saved me for a _stormy_ day, but I still thank you." She said politely and everyone was bewildered. "If I were to be back just for a day with her, I would still consider your debt paid."

"My debt?" Rumplestiltskin was confused. "Yes. What you did to me, to us, you owe us _at least _this moment." Her eyes looked intently and, if Rumple had ever had a conscience, he could feel it now crippling in his inside. "Are we at pace?" He asked them. "No." Elsa muttered, but Krystal spoke after. "With me, yes. But stay out of our lives, unless we come to you for one favor." The tall woman replied and all were slightly thrown back.

"You still want to make a deal with me, _deerie_?" He asked incredulously, though amused. "You don't know how he makes his deals, Krystal. You can't trust him." Regina said to her. "All due respect, you're wrong." Krystal responded. "It's because I know him that _we_ will, but only when the time comes." She said politely to the brunette.

"I thought my debt was just paid." Rumplestiltskin side smirked and Belle pressed on his arm. She gave him a look of disapproval and he refrained from making further remarks. "Mine is, but you still owe her." Krystal said firmly while referring to Elsa, and seemed much taller, if it was even possible. She might not have any magic but right now she possessed an imposing energy that would make anyone think twice before daring her. "Anything you may need." Belle responded and Rumplestiltskin had no choice but to comply.

"So… Can we go back to our lives now?" The pirate blurted and they finally acknowledged his presence. "Uh, yeah." Emma mumbled. "I suppose?" She looked at Regina in question and the brunette nodded lightly. "Good, then I'm out of here." He turned on his heel and made it to the exit, but stopped before stepping out. "There's still a car burning down Main Street and a building coming apart —just so you know." He reminded them and then made it out.

"We better take care of that." Regina said to Emma and then turned to look at Elsa. "Will you be fine, dear?" She asked with concern and soon felt an intent stare upon her, Krystal's; neither sweet, nor threatening, but rather territorial. "Yes. Thank you, Regina. For everything." The platinum blonde parted from her partner's side to hug the mayor. "You were really a true friend." She squeezed her in her embrace. "I apologize for all the trouble, for my … _confusion._" She offered an apologetic smile as she parted from her arms and Regina looked at her warmly. "We all have our moments." The mature woman said with understanding and went to join her hand with Emma's to show Krystal she shouldn't worry about her, and the tall girl breathed with more ease after the gesture.

"Let's go save the clock tower." The brunette said seriously but made Emma chuckle. "Neverland much?" She teased her on their way out of the shop. "God, no. That was horrible. It was our son we almost lost, need I remind you." Regina scolded. "Geez, will I ever meet your humorous side?" Emma huffed as she opened the door for her. "You couldn't handle it, dear." The mayor smirked. "Yah, because there is none to handle." Emma pushed her buttons further. "That will cost you your dessert tonight." The latina answered sharply. "Fine! No – wait. What was for dessert?" Emma jumped to the front while Regina walked. "Guess." The petite woman replied with a cheeky grin. "Hey, _no… _That ain't fair." The blonde grumbled. "Life isn't, why should I?" Regina chuckled as their figures disappeared in the distance.

"Do we have your word then, Rumplestiltskin?" Krystal asked him. "Yes, you do, Krystal." He made a light reverence. "Very well." The Queen of Arendelle said before engulfing her and Krystal in a white mist of magic that dissipated, leaving only tiny snowflakes behind them. "I'm glad this is finally over." Belle said to her husband as she locked her arm in his. "For now." He told her and engulfed their bodies to transport back home just as well.

* * *

*Note* My headcanon Krystal is Gwendoline Christie with caramel eyes. I love her in GOT! This story is coming to closure soon.


End file.
